


Prince of the mountains with a heart of lava

by Louphy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Glenn live here, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/M, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn and Ingrid have a child, Glenn was defeat, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nature, No Sex, Past Abuse, Romance, Slavery, War, no beta wie die like Glenn, no bible references, prince of egypte adaptation, soulmate legendes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy
Summary: « A mountain king must have a heart as cold as the metal he pulls out of these mines. There is no place for a weak link in this line and whether you like it or not, you will be the next King Sylvain ! »The people of Sreng are getting poorer and the people of the kingdom have not claimed anything since their father was on the throne. For the young prince, taking over the suite does not really interest him. His only concern is his big brother but Miklan seems to be preparing a new, worrying plan.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Miklan
Kudos: 11





	1. The Prince of the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prince des montagnes au cœur de lave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044324) by [Louphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy). 

> Translation of my french work.
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry, and I already have trouble in French ...

The kingdom has been celebrating for a week since the birth of the second son of the Margrave, the king of the mountain. In the village centers, streamers are hanging, the walls decorate with holly and other plants that can survive the winter. The walls are decorated but no one are out on the streets. 3 years ago, when the first son was born, cities were not like that: he had no emblem, he could not rule.

Today, the kingdom (or should I say "the king and queen") is still celebrating the arrival of the next king, Sylvain.

The cities are mournful, the royal family will not visit the villages to present their heirs. They are already planning his education, his relationships and his passions. They even ordered a destructive weapon, to the great smiths of that time, to his name.

Miklan was sick and he will remain so until his dear brother disappears.

..........................................

Twenty years later, the two brothers are inseparable : each for his own reasons.

\- "We did not say, first blood, huh Miklan ? "  
\- "The barbarians of Sreng are not going to wait to kill you. At training I am your enemy. And I'll stop when you stop me. "

Miklan would have laughed all his life, his own parents, the defenders of this worm inviting the wolf in the sheepfold as 'boy companion'. His role was perfect : the loving brother, who trained him to be stronger.

Torture was more adapted to describe their relationships. But Miklan is clever : it is only 'games' with affection at reward for his little brother.  
For their father, it is a training, for their mother, the assurances of better chances and for Sylvain, a vicious circle.

"If you manage to climb the cliff without being touched by my arrows, you will have a reward. Miklan is an accomplished archer, rider and lancer.

"If you manage to get back from the well, you'll get a reward. The well has been desiccated for generations, the fall was supposed to be deadly.

"Come home before sundown, without help and you'll get a reward. Sylvain had just broken a leg because of a bad fall on horseback, on the border of the property.

"If you succeed in defeating me, you will have a reward. The younger has never been able to touch the elder.

Everything is a pretext for the challenge. Sylvain always comes back but does not win half. The rewards were just a hand in the hair or the healing of his wounds. Even in the infirmary, Miklan had control over his dear brother : even if he tried to kill him, why use disinfectant ?

But there is no onr tough than Sylvain to survive the fever. The bastard ended up being immune to a little more each try! Even against the poison, their own mother had died from his hand as well, but not his brother (their father remains a drunkard who drinks only freshly opened wine in front of him).  
Five years that he committed a matricide while aiming at his brother, ten years that he was at the head of the training of his own target! Twenty years he has it in his legs : it's long, too long.  
The people of Sreng are becoming poorer and the people of the kingdom have not claimed anything since their father was on the throne. He will not have the opportunity to kill him during a battle or uprising.  
When he is on the throne, he will make them work more in the mines and less in their stupid fields. When he is on the throne, there will be no mother or father, and no brother !

\- "Miklan, you're too strong, I can never touch you. "  
\- "Try again, a Margrave strikes with the strength of the mountain and the speed of thunder. Are you anything other than a Margrave ? "  
\- " No. "

Oh yes, a corpse to become one.

\- "Then be a Margrave. "

Become the corpse I've been waiting for twenty years !

..........................................

Miklan remains a strong warrior even after hard training. An unstoppable force of nature, I sincerely admire it. I give the maximum at each challenge, I hide my wounds so as not to worry.

Today is different, in a week it will be his birthday and I will impress him : no more mistakes, he will be proud of his little brother!

Today I took the Lance of Ruin, a weapon offered at birth for my next Margrave title, I will master her on her birthday. For nothing in the world I would like him to stop worrying for me but it will make him happy. I hope that the surprise party that father is preparing will also make him happy. No one has ever celebrated his birthday and Father never told me anything. But the cargoes arriving yesterday are not unobtrusive, as it's a wacky idea to garnish an entire horse of flower.

Miklan taught me to be smart. I waited for his departure for the mountains (a daily mission) to train with the spear.

The spear is magic. I learned this truth beside the stables, a quiet place.  
The estate was not even awake yet, the mist obscured my gaze. I swing the spear in different directions to test the balance but when I put down the tip of the blade on the wall, architecture is breaking in two. The walls have even melted and the snow on the ground has disappeared (I had never seen a land without snow before).

The neighing horses back me to earth. I plant the handle in the ground to have my hands free and out them in the near. 

When Miklan returned a few hours later, the whole incident was put on his back. Father did not listen to me when I told him the truth.

\- "A Margrave controls everything ! "

Because of me, Miklan was severely punished.

..........................................

For Miklan's birthday party, Father gathered a hundred dancers, jugglers, magicians, musicians and even acrobats.  
The wine flows, the kitchens must be plain on board because the whole ballroom was filled with food. All the great nobles of the whole kingdom came with the most beautiful clothes.

It's the biggest and the most beautiful ball I've seen.

But Miklan still not arrived.

\- "Father, when do you think Miklan will back ? "  
\- "Why should he come ? "

What ?

\- "But father, did you not do all this for his birthday ? "  
\- "No, of course not, it's for yours son. "  
\- " But no. No, father, I was born in June ! "  
\- "Strange, I thought it was yours. Finally, it does not change anything. Today will be your beginning in your adult life Sylvain. "

Our own father has confused our birthday dates, what a joke ... but a Margrave does not kidding, he remains serious. This party was very bad after all.

\- "Can I give at least one present to my brother. "  
\- "A soldier does not need to be celebrated ! Did he bribe you son ? "

It is only me that he calls so.

\- "No father, he is my best teacher. "  
\- "For his efforts he will have a reward. GUARDS, get the 'ravine wolf' that you captured last week. "

The soldiers bowed and left almost running.

\- "What is a 'ravine wolf', Father ? "  
\- "The name of the warriors of Sreng. This people are convinced that nature has rights of life and death over everything. These creatures owe us obedience, do you understand him ? We are the mountains. "  
\- "You captured him to he sell us where their villages are. "  
\- "Well, Miklan taught you better than I thought. "

Father is cruel. I will never be like im or Miklan. Resuming the throne does not interest me, my brother will make a better king.

Finally, Miklan was invited to the king's table for the party, at least I could dine with my brother for once ! Still, he did not seem very happy.

The guards appeared with a strange horse. It looked like a cross between one of our thoroughbreds and a giant goat. The beast had a certain grace in its movement. What she carries on her back remains hiding a large curtain with the most beautiful colors and shades of blue that I had never seen.

\- "This is for you Miklan, for having instructed all you know for the future Margrave. You are also free from this task of instructor, Sylvain will learn now by my side. In accepting this gift, graciously offered by your younger brother, you will take the head of the troops of the north. "  
\- "What ?! "

This party is a disaster. The northern troops never come back, it was the front of the battles against the Sreng. Worse, I'm not going to see my brother again.

\- Silence Sylvain. A Margrave is not surprised. "

Miklan got up and headed for the mount. And pulled the sheet with both hands.

The most beautiful creature in the world was in front of me !

A Sreng with long hair like the night was capture. A dancer, with dozens of cloth as blue as the sheet and as much shade, on the back.  
These fabrics, as soft as the hand of a mother, around her, dance with her body, with each movement on a skin as pure as snow. Her face was even more beautiful, aggressive, passionate and proud.

His eyes had stolen the heart of the mountain, a sweet and pure copper, almost golden.

\- "Tell me my brother, do you know why their have the calls « wolf’s ravin » ? "  
\- "I have only one name and you can die to have it ! "

A dancer or a warrior whatever, he was the embodiment of what I will never be. Her beauty made me almost lose my way.

\- "He's a warrior from Sreng. "

I do not know if I answered well, but Miklan mouse. With a sudden gesture, he makes it go down and advance towards me. He holds his arms behind his back and shows me his face. The audiance is silent about this new lesson. The wolf is only rage and brutality. He wants the death of everyone in the room ...

I hope Miklan will release him ...

\- "Yes, but that's not all. Look, we call them that because they launch on us like wild beasts. He would bite you without scruple and drink your blood to quench his thirst. They are fast and vicious. "  
\- "That's enough, Miklan is not the place for a lesson. "  
\- "Your desires are my orders majesty. But there was one last lesson I would like to teach my prince. If you allow me, I'd like to give back his good for a first fight against a wolf and why not in front of the court ? The people will be delighted to see the next king defend his people before them. "

Shit ... ?

\- "Wonderful idea ! "

Oh gods, no, not that ...

The Sreng or wolf’s ravines, (whatever), h e out with gards. Miklan is crowned general in front of the audiance on a whim of Father. But in spite of everything, I know it, I feel it : pure hatred is the queen of the ball, tonight.

I'm not even sure she's there by my fault or not ...


	2. Dreaming Heart, Suffering Heart ...

The dungeons are all empty and cold. The snow covers all the walls and the ice, all the bars. Not a guard was there, not a cat either ... not even the prisoner of Sreng.  
When the party had become noisy enough to hide my absence, I eclipsed myself. The cells are not very far from my room and no one will blame me for studying an "enemy".

But the cell did not contain the exotic treasure of earlier. No, a guard was tied and gagged in his place.

Handsome, strong, smart, locksmith, everyone in Sreng must look at im !

I love to help him but he manages to fend for himself finally !

I go back to my room, the party does not tell me anything anymore.  
"A Margrave controls his whole house ! "  
Take that in your teeth dad ! Whether it's his own son or a stranger, you have not controlled anything for a long time.

The fire was extinguished, I light it again with a « fire ». I went to change my clothes when I heard the neigh of the strange animal of Sreng.

The noise comes from outside, I try to open the window. The shutters creaked because of frost but I opened enough to see him : he was there ! The Sreng warrior !

Always as covered as before. Barely useful to survive the cold of winter with food on the back of the animal : he goes home !  
But to get there, he must move away from the main tower before the guard arrives.

Unfortunately luck is not on his side tonight : four spearmen arrives in front of him. If he does not act now he will be captured again !

\- "GUARDS ! "

All froze at my call. The wolf turned around, his eyes, damn his eyes ! Something so pure should never be afraid like this.

\- "The captain of guard is made lock in a cell ..."

Why did they stay there like morons ... ?

\- "AND GO TO SEE ! "  
\- " Yes your Majesty !! "

Precipitate by the order, they did not see the fugitive leave in the opposite direction. I did not notice that I held my breath. He could go quiet now.

I spend a hand tiring on my neck (it very cold outside), the wolf was still not gone. He's always looking at me. The wind makes his long and soft hair fly, I would like so much to approach him, to be able to touch them. In the snow and the wind, he look like the myth that my mother told me about divine beings.  
His gaze is proud, (he even frowns, as if to insult me), it's so intense that I do not know if I'm dying by the hot or the cold, maybe both ?

Then he leaves again as he arrived in my life : with panache. Like a miracle that happens to us without being desired, we worship him, he transforms the world and leaves angry, as if he had done all the work for us.

A miracle I never see again in my life.

Realization couples me breath : I do not want to say goodbye !

He took something from me, I do not know what but it's vital !

In panic, I forget my armor and confuse my training spear with the Lance of Ruin. I must join him !  
No time for anything ! With a simple fur coat I run down the halls. No matter if someone hear me, if someone see me, I run all over the castle to the stables and jump on a war horse (luckily me, he still has his bridle).

It is only once in his tracks, at a gallop, that I begin to breathe again.

And I run after him, I run after a beauty of nature.  
Nature ? I look at this nature : was a blizzard always so beautiful ? The snow so fresh ? My horse passes next to a beautiful oak, I could not even see the top. A deer flees to the right and the wind blows to the left, nature continues to live.

It is beautiful and calm, while the hoof rapping the ground and pierces the elements. I feel free for the first time in my life.

My life ... Shit ! Father will be furious and Miklan ... Miklan will be disappointed.  
What I am doing ?!

My horse slips on a plate of ice, it wakes me up at once.  
But only to remind me that : the wolf was in front of me and nothing was behind !

I lost he in the blizzard, there is no trace on the ground. But, it was not a plate of ice but the surface of the lake.

Het is really clever, the ice leaves few footprints ! I'm looking for new traces, he's gone to the west !

Why the west ? His homeland is in north ...  
What does it matter ! I have so much fun ! For one night I say : goodbye regrets and responsibilities !

I go back in the saddle.

\- "Whaoooo ! Even faster ! GO ! "

I do not remember the name of the war horse, but when I get back I will inquire. He jumps over an oak turned over by the winds, it's incredible ! But not as incredible as the warrior Sreng, there is nothing in the world to stop me ! I know if I find him, I will breathe better. So I continue to pursue the horse, even outside the territory. Just to see the Wolf for a few more seconds.

Something caught up to me, my shoulder burns. I did not have any armor and the arrow pierced my shoulder until out on the other side.

The fall is hard to cash.

My horse escape, I wasn’t on the lake, or in the forest and not at home : I was in front of the side of the mountain.

The snow is still soft under my hands but it becomes cold.

The archer approaches slowly, his steps are audible in the snow, he approaches but I can not run away. I do not even have to run away ! I am the future Margrave ! My brother would be even more ashamed of me if he see me now !

My brother ...

My brother is the archer.

\- "Miklan ? "  
\- "Look at you ... when I think it took me fifteen years to finally get hold of an arrow ! "  
\- "What but ..."  
\- "Poor thing, no, I stop playing ! You will finally die, tonight. Since the time I wait for that ! "

Another arrow brushed my cheek, I had dodged it only reflexively.

\- "Miklan, it's me : Sylvain ! STOP ! "

He had a crazy smile, his eyes were more alive than ever : he's really going to kill me !

\- " Brother ! STOP ! ARG »

A second arrow pierced my leg. I see blurry but not because of the pain, I cant stop my tears from sinking.  
He stops in front of me but doesnt uncheck any more arrow. His black armor gives him the look of death.

\- "Miklan"  
\- " NO ! "

He grabs me by the neck and holds me in the air, I did not notice the ravine just beside us. I am just above the crevasse, I do not see the bottom.

He will kill me, my own brother ...

\- "Miklan ..."  
\- "Call me « Margrave Gautier » ! "

..........................................

The fall is long, very long and I have almost waiting the landing.

But as always I survived. The rock destroyed his clothes, the snow soaked him to the bone, the fall strike me for a moment but the landing woke me up. 

A brutal awakening for a man who asked only one thing. Miklan's affection kept him alive eventually. He had no other reason to live.

He had no friends, no support, no soldiers, and even less desire or reason to get up.  
He did not move but he screamed, insulted and cried with all his soul. He yelled all his anger in the mountains, yelling at him to finish but nothing comes.

His vision of nature is dead. Beauty no longer exists, prudence is evaporated. The snow had anesthetized his body and soul.

Not even a single predator came, he was abandoned.

Hooves are heard on the sides of the ravine. But it's not like those strange mountain's beast. But horses of Gautier, Miklan surely sent them to find my corpse.

Or the spear ...

The weapon is still in my back, the blade in the snow, shining with a sinister red glow. All the love of my family ...

\- "THANK YOU FOR THE POISON GIFT !! "

I have nothing to do with these knights, come if you dare !

..........................................

My vision of the world has become as dead as my desire to live. I did not sleep and did not stop walking for a whole night. The wounds did not heal, I removed the arrows, they just froze, like my clothes or my eyelashes. I do not care about the landscape and I dont see the world around me anymore.

I dont see the mercenaries who came to look for me, to overtake me, without seeing me.  
The Lance of ruin, the most powerful weapon of this war was now reduced to the state of support stick, my jacket around the blade to no longer see the awful red light.

The road was very long in the veins of the earth. And even when it comes out, the world seems so dull ...  
But when the sunrise come and illuminating a full of a herd of strange long-stroke creatures, curiosity is revealed to be stronger than my sadness.

I have a last hope and I wondered where the Sreng warrior was.

The mercenaries were there, at the bottom of the meadow.  
But I was not the target of their weapons right now. Shepherds, they were !

\- "No ... no, they did not do anything ! "

I will not be able to defend them, I am too weak. I need a plan !

I run across the field, faster than ever. At the moment of joining them I stop : I have a plan !

The shepherds are shepherdesses, two girls, one have red hair and the second, taller, are blonde. They are adorable but I do not really have the time to compliment them.

\- "Hey guys ! These are your horses ? "

Three pretty thoroughbred was tied to the fence. Their faces went pale at once. I will laugh if I have the strength !  
Suddenly, I pull off my jacket from the spear. The light made the horses squeal and I cut the reins with a yank.

The horses galloped off, and they followed them. If all the problems of the world could be solved without violence, it would be perfect.

The meadow was again calm and peaceful. There was a well just my right, I sit on the edge to tack my breath.  
The snow was barely present here, it's amazing. You can see grass everywhere I can look. The sun is hot, the mountain is beautiful.

Thank you for leave me live one more day.

And the stones that supported me slide in the abyss ... with me.

I didn’t say anything : FUCK YOU !!!


	3. Ice Flower

\- "Annette ? Mercedes ? What are you doing exactly ? "  
\- "Felix ! Thank you ! I know you must rest after this adventure in the Kingdom, but a help to save the funny traveler falling in the well will be welcome ! "  
\- "I do not need any rest, nothing happen ! Which traveler ? What in the well ? "  
\- "For the last time : do not give yourself this trouble ! If I go out I will destroy all the territory ! "

The Echo bouncing all along the cold wall. A new person join to the shepherdesses.  
I did not want to go out ! I'm used to this kind of place. Miklan pushed me into the well of the castle when I was little.

\- "If you want to die, go do it somewhere else ! You will poison the water with your corpse ! "

Shit !

\- " Okay ! Give me a moment to recover from the fall and I go out. "

I haven't strength now, I will never be able to climb, not before a good nap.

\- "Catch the rope, idiot ! "

That rope came rigth in my face ! Will there be good news one day ? 

\- "How do you draw water, if you do not have a bucket ? "  
\- "I threw you the other side of the rope. "

If he thinks I do not hear him laughing up there ...  
One minute I know this authoritarian voice.  
Sunlight blind me when I get to three quarters of freedom. My "savior" is looking down to see who I am ... This is the ball prisoner.

\- "You ... ?! "  
\- " Oh no ... "

And he drops the rope ! With a smile, of course !

..........................................

It is not him who takes me out of this new prison but another warrior. A good guy, too smiling and warm ... his big brother.  
He even apologized on behalf of his little brother ... very adorable, if only there was not a dagger do not wring my heart when I look at them side by side.

\- "And he made run away the bandits when he leaving their horses escape. "  
\- " Crafty ..."

Whaouu a compliment from him, really ?

\- "By the way, my name is Annette, here is Mercedes our big sister at heart to all, Glenn your savior and Felix who ... well, surely did not do it on purpose to make you fall. "  
\- " Really ? Too lovable <3 "

Felix the wolf ravines ... it sounds great. Finally a name on this face !

\- "My name is Sylvain. I ... I'm not from here. "  
\- " No kidding ... ? ‘’ Felix quipped.

It's stronger than me, I laughed like never before. He saw me at the ball and recognized me in the well : he knows that I am the son of the margrave who massacred his people.  
But damn it, I'll die for another of his smiles or another sarcasm !

No, no I'm not in love ! I'm screwed over, there is a big difference !  
I have it completely in my skin, I wanted to finish less than an hour ago and his only presence makes me want to live eternity, just for look at him ...

So beautiful ... like the moon, surrounded by stars, a blinding moon.  
So blinding that I do not even notice my loss of consciousness.

..........................................

A very strange barbarous prince. He shouldn't have left his sweet stone castle if he is not able to make a simple trip.  
\- "Can you do something for him Mercedes ? I will not wear it ! "  
\- "You exaggerate bro. Already you made him do a second unnecessary dive. "  
"He deserved it. I crossed it on the return. His brother was ugly ! "  
\- "So, according to your logic : if I destroy the village you will pay in my place ? "  
\- " You can always dream ! "  
\- " So ... ? "

...

\- "No, I will not apologize ! "  
\- "Then you will be a chore of the sick, until he returns at home. "  
\- "What ?! Glenn you can not force me ! "  
\- "Are you betting ? "  
\- " No. "

Glenn always wins. It's annoying !

\- "In addition I find you hard to this stranger. He survived a blizzard, two deadly falls and a hunter. "  
\- "Why a hunter ? "  
\- "Look at his leg and his shoulder. You could have noticed if you do not sulk. "

The stranger is still on the ground. He is frozen from head to toe, the mountain has not been tender with him. There is no trace of blood but the wounds have probably frozen in seconds in the blizzard. The jump in the water did not help, it is soaking.  
His breath is colder than the air, his cheek is icy. He was dying of cold.

\- "Okay, just let's go home ! He will really dead otherwise. "

And if Glenn does not wear it, I'll do it. I have a debt after all.  
I have abusing.

..........................................

I do not know how much time has passed since I lost consciousness and woke up one morning in a Sreng blue tent. The floor is really uncomfortable, who can have had such an idea ?! At least it's hot here.

\- "Comfortable soil ? Asked a warrior who not leave me.  
\- " A horror ... "

My throat has become sandpaper, it hurts. Felix reproached himself and handed me a water bottle. How nice.

\- " Thank you. "

The tent is rather big, always in the same tones of colors. The fabric walls all have different patterns. When I stand up, I notice the owner of the place backing to a desk, there are also several trunks with swords on the top, ready to take, in case of attack.

\- "As for the soil, I trying to get back on the bed but you always finished there, so I left you. "  
\- "How long have I been inconscious ? "  
\- "Barely 2 days, you had a deadly fever the first and nothing else the second. My father believes in a divine miracle and anticipates a feast of thanks to the goddess tonight. "  
\- "You speak of a miracle. Where are we ? "  
\- "You have to go out and see for yourself ! Smiled he  
\- "What are you thinking about ? "  
\- "Nothing, you're just going to crash on the ground before you take a single step, I cant wait to see the show. "  
\- " It's a challenge ? Well, if I get to the entrance you'll give me all the answers to my questions ! "  
\- "And if you crush yourself like a shit you will obey me ! "  
\- " Deal ! "

Without the cold of the mountain have remembered very quickly that one is hurt !  
Without the thousands of fevers I've had as a child, I'll never have survived so far or heal so fast. Fortunately I have only a migraine and healing that pulls my skin, unless it is bandages ?  
I arrive at the door hobbling, euphoric as a child who discovers the outside for the first time. The noises of the village removes it, like to suffocate by the fabrics. I can not wait to see the surroundings but the 'door' is too heavy. Not very surprising : the fabric must be very thick to retain all the heat.  
But the exploration will not be for now, my migraine double in intensity because of efforts to stay upright.

\- "Really no sense of survival. "

He catche me by the waist and sways me on the pile of cushions. All my efforts reduced to nothing and my head will explode.

\- "You're more brutal than you look. "  
\- "It will teach you to judge someone without knowing it. "  
\- "Ok I grant you but it still fucked me a headache. "  
\- "Be happy that your wounds have not reopened ! My father would have raise the roof for that. "  
\- "Frankly, he should rather support his son than a stranger. "

A veil passes in his eyes. Did I say something stupid ?

\- "What does the village look like ? "  
\- "Rather to die in dishonor than to sell them to a Gautier ! "  
\- "You love your family, that's good. But I will not go back there, I'm not a Gautier anymore. "  
\- "Why should I believe you ? You are cunning. "  
\- "I saved your life there, without me their will keep you or worse ... You know we do not come back from there otherwise. "  
\- "It's very suspicious. And I did not need help ! "  
\- "Here's what I propose : I ask a question, then you too, then I ask a second ..."  
\- "I understand, ask your first question. It's fair but if you lie, I kill you. "  
\- "Perfect ! So what does it look like outside ? "  
\- "This is a village shepherds and sinners, do not expect much. The boats leave at dawn on the lake and sometimes they go to the shore to fish for narwhals for several weeks, to make additional reserves for the winter. "  
\- "Narwhals ? "  
\- "A large marine mammal with a large horn in the middle of the forehead. I'll show you if I have time, the main tent of the village uses it as a pillar. His meat was vital in ancient times to feed the entire population. Since then it has become a tradition to go hunting them. We have herds of yaks, llamas and aurochs to feed us, make clothes and fabrics. If you are allergic you will die in less than two days. Ah my turn to ask a question : how can you still be alive ? "  
\- "My body is immune to most poisons and fever. I cut myself regularly to the training and I did not treat very well. I do not get sick often and I heal much faster than normal. "  
\- "That's what I note. "  
\- "Why does your father believe in a miracle and for what goddess ? "  
\- "It's a « papa bear » very annoying ! He is the village shaman and the spokesperson of Sothis in his lost times. He to attempt a ceremony forget at the beginning of the year and since the village has only good news since : the peaches is miraculous even last this winter, the hunt was good without the flocks fleeing further, you are the first sick a serious problem that we have had to treat and there are more babies to be born than the last five years.’’ He counts on his fingers.  
\- "Indeed, there is enough to become a priest. "  
\- "You have no idea. The worst was when my brother decided to get married. He is off to a party of at least a week. "

And we continue to talk until dinner. Felix left for our meal. I did not speak without being myself so much for more than a decade. It's like finding a friend who has always missed us, to whom we must tell our adventures. I hope he will not ask about Miklan, I do not know if I can answer it without collapsing.

I fell asleep before his return.


	4. A Heartwarming welcome

We discussed all afternoon, everything and nothing. For once, I did not talk about Glenn or family pride. None of us wanted to talk about our families.

It made me very fond of not hearing about my brother or helping a resident. I spoke to a stranger for an entire afternoon of weapons and sword techniques.

He prefers the spear and listened to me for several hours, he even give his opinion on several maneuvers. He is certainly not an idiot but he sometimes behaves as such on sensitive topics. Like a shield versus assaults.

My tent is not far from the common tent, where the whole village meets to eat with family, I leave with two rations without meeting villagers.  
The sun is high in the sky and melts all the snow. Sylvain is arriving on the first day of spring. If my father realizes it, will have not finished hearing him.

I believe in a warm welcome with him, but he is asleep.

Too bad, had planned to discuss closer combat.

The first day he had such a burning fever and his skin seemed cold like steel and he kept moving. I really thought he was dead when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the night.  
Yesterday he didn’t move. But he woke up screaming names and excuses, sometimes scream insults that I would not have imagined. His eyes stayed open all night, move to the slightest sound. It was scary.

But there, wallowing on the pillow, arms above his head, as if he had continued our conversation alone, with great gestures, his face in the blankets and hair in firecracker. I replace them quickly back, they are soft and fluffy. Some locks are even curly on the tips.

He is cute ...

I have a lot of chore today, I leave his hair quiet, eat my share and go back to the village. I hope to meet Mercedes, but I espect he rest because the party of tonight will be long.

..........................................

The pillows are divine, lime with a sweet smell of pine. I will stay there if there was no party. But I will not miss that ! The music woke me up and I still like the festivities, even if the last was a total faisco.  
It's been three days since I was in the "house" of a divine creature but I have the impression of being there for an hour only. Felix is amazing, he does not realize how fantastic he is. It happens, from his simple presence to take away my nightmares, a simple discourse remove all my masks and a look at all my fears. He created to me a new world.

And that he could make me laugh with his irony. I get up, looking for him. Instead, I find a stack of clothes with a piece of parchment :

« If you think you can live in hell, get dressed and join us in the square with the big fire next to the harbor. »

How to resist of this call ?

The clothes are quite wide and dark. Some were even animal furs. To compare to the castle's linen shirts, be soft, but none of them has ever been as hot as the brown cape. They are not my size, they are great.

Thought for later : thank the person who give me then.

I feel like on a cloud, the scars are good and stay clean. The clothes are soft and I can finally go outside.

I’m hurry to discover the village and find Felix.

I still hobble but I reach the door (it looks like a kind of carpet) and opens it.

The tent of Felix is the highest on the side of the mountain. They did not choose a place easy to access ! The sides of the mountain form a formidable arc around a lake completely freeze. The pines protect some other side of the mountain. Six pontoons going off in different directions in the lake, where are attached several odd ships. At the center, is the place where the party takes place. A big bonfire burns in its center.

On the way I realize something : Where is the Lance of Ruin ?!

No, I do not need to defend myself but as a support stick she does miracles ...

The whole village is sitting around the fire, there are different coats of arms that surround the villagers. Coats of arms ? They sit by families ?

My theory is correct, I find Felix a little further with his brother and a pretty girl under a blue flag with the motive of the tent. Glenn spot me.

\- "Come abroad ! Felix did not warn us about your arrival. "  
\- "He was dying two days ago Glenn and sleep again an hour ago’’. The young lady pointed out.  
\- "Sylvain, come quickly before my father finds you ! "  
\- "Good evening. "

I decree that : a troublesome Felix is a cute Felix.

I sat next to him and introduced myself to his cute girl. She who seems to be the age of Felix and Glenn’s fiancée, Ingrid and also the "mother" of the group.

Despite the prayers of my mountain wolf (Felix is a believer ?), His father, who goes around the fire several times to thank the good auguries, notices me in the lot of villagers. The red hair in a mostly blue frame did not help.  
The resemblance is family, his father has the same hair and the same build as his sons, all dressed in blue (a family tradition ?). But Felix still has something more that attracts me.

\- "Welcome foreign ! My dear friends, I introduce you to the young man we are honoring tonight. What is your name ? "

He presents to me his hand and believing that it will be a simple handshake, I accept it. Error, he leads me to the center.

\- "I am Sylvain but ... please, I did not do anything in my life that deserves to be honored. "

I go back but Felix looks at me strangely. His father smiles at me and lets me go.

\- "You dont know what must be honored ? "  
\- " No I dont. I'm not from here. "  
\- "Do you believe that the stone at the top of the mountain is more important than the one that builds its foot ? Do you believe that a tapestry can be what it is, without all the threads that compose it ? All that is beautiful, allof this is to celebrate my friend. Your courage is to celebrate even if it comes from Gautier territories. "

He directs me to another flag, I recognize Mercedes and Annette.

-"You save our doctor, and our only magician from the clutches of cruel mercenaries. "

He redirects me to Felix and his brother.

\- "And a dawn before you release my youngest son from demons territory where you come from. Did you think it's nothing for us, for me ? "  
\- "Uh ... I ..."

I had never met anyone who could say "thank you" with a look. It's disturbing but not scary. It's even reassuring. He puts his hands on my shoulders and continues to thank me with his eyes, a gesture that even my own father has never done. I could not hold back all my tears, one of them flew away.

\- " Thank you.’’ I said  
\- "No, thanks to you ! "  
\- "I insist you still invited me to a paradise ! "  
\- "A paradise that can welcome you if you wish. "  
\- " Really ?! "

He lets me go to the only flag that houses one person.

\- "My prince, Sylvain the stranger wishes to stay in Sreng, I humbly ask you a vote on it. "

The Sreng have a monarchy ??!

\- "Felix, you know him better than us, what is your opinion of our guest ? "

Shit !

\- "It's a soldier, he told me he knows how to fight with the spear. He is also a rider. He can tell us about the habits and customs of the people of the Gautier lands. He knows nothing else except do stupid things ! "  
\- "Feliiiiix! I lamented, my hand on my heart in an atrocious pose.

How right he is ! I love the drama ! I was never allowed to express myself at home. I intend to enjoy this freedom ! I'll be the idiot of the village !

\- "Okay, Sylvain I invite you to stay in this village until the next five years, until the next migration. When time is up you will become a Sreng. "  
\- " Thank you really ! Your Highness ... ? "  
\- "Call me Dimitri, there is only Rodrigue who calls me by this title. "

..........................................

The party continue. I was invited by the Fraldarius Pavilions, Felix's family and to sit with them. It's a special but charming system, each family has an emblem (like mine) but no one cares about their utilities. Whether there is a representative, man, woman or child, the coat of arms remains hanging in the center of the square until the said family goes out. And the flag is hanging with the others in a common room that serves as a graveyard of fabrics.  
The emblems transmitted by the blood were only a decoration for this people ! Right of birth was valid only if the elder wanted it and the youngest had as much value as them. Those who love each other are married in the name of love and not according to the best parties. There is no obligation of tradition or objectives of conquest.

His bluffed ! I did not believe it !

But something my even more leave me speechless ! It has become my most precious treasure, my dearest memory. I will not give it for anything in the world !

Felix, again in his dancing costume, with two parade blades, had danced in front of the fire. Glenn pushed me toward the center of the square to meet the locals. Everyone was dancing around the fire. The applause gave the rhythm.  
But I only had eyes for Felix, the mountain wolf who tames the fire and wipes the wind in his ribbons.

A tradition of the best masters of the sword told me Glenn, but I could not remember more. It's masterful ! Illuminating ! Felix seemed to tame the souls of the elements ! And mine ...

I'm in love totaly ! I dont even think of telling him, not out of fear, but by what has become useless. It's like worshiping a goddess and asking nothing in return.

\- "What makes you smile like an idiot ? He asks me.

I only answered with a smile, I was really screwed !


	5. Knowing how to understand a predator

The idiot's words stayed in my skull for days ...

"I have done nothing in my life that deserves to be honored. "

Why does a prince who had everything and who has lost everything, will not find anything ?

And why do I care so much ? After all, Sylvain is safe now. Is not it ?

And it starts again !

NO ! Everything is fine ! The idiot is safe a few steps away. He finally stayed at home because it's a tent for several people and Glenn, who was there before, freed the space to live permanently with Ingrid, the last representative of the Galatea family.

\- " SHIT ! The wedding ! "  
\- "What !? "

I woke up Sylvain. Whoa, the funny head of the alarm clock.

\- "Stop smiling," said the sleeping man.  
\- "I’m not smile. "  
\- "If with your eyes. You make fun of me, I see him. Why did you wake us up ? "  
\- "Not my intention, I'll just fix something tomorrow. It may take several days. "  
\- "What !? Alone ? "  
\- "It must be, in a week is the marriage of Glenn and Ingrid. I had gone to Gautier to find something that people would not find here. "  
\- "So you went to steal stuff at my place ? "  
"No, if I had to, I would have paid him. But I didn’t find anything suitable. "  
\- "..."

He went back to sleep ? 

\- " A horse. ‘’ He said  
\- "What ? "  
\- "Is an exotic horse from another country, who has received combat training, make a good wedding gift here ?"   
\- " Of course ! "  
\- "Then, go back to sleep, we will go at dawn to look for the horse, which is to escape on the side of the mountain, near the ravine of the castle. Hoping he did not find Miklan and still be alive. "

I woke up first and to wait for it I prepared our bags and leave a note to my father (so that he avoids doing something stupid).

Despite of all the mess he didn't wake up ! Finally for a guy with that shoulders, is funny to watch the awakened by the force : a cousin move and the whole stack collapses.

Glenn has the same problem.

\- "Stand up you promised me a horse ! "  
\- "I did not ! He surely dead. "  
\- "Speak properly, I do not hear the mutters ! "  
\- " I up. "

He is hard to get out of bed but he a lot more endurance once the injuries are completely cured. We borrowed a gigant goat from the mountains to go over the ravines (the owner Ashe, we ask not to go further with the beast). Morover he is impossible to stop, he and his damn high legs !

\- "Slow down you fool ! "  
\- "We don’t keep the pace, warrior mountains ? "  
\- "Go fuck yourself the grasshopper ! "

He slows down anyway, with his damn smile.

\- "Your pity, you can put it where I think. "

..........................................

When the sun reaches the zenith, I demand stop to eat. Fortunately, Felix has everything planned.

\- "How did you survive a single night in the mountains with so few instincts of survival ? It is make me crazy ! "  
\- "I only walked so as not to die of cold. I do not remember the details, I was pretty stunned that night. "  
\- "Why were you even in the mountains ? There are no soldiers to order here. "  
\- "I followed you, it was stronger than me. It has been said since childhood that you are barbaric monsters. Imagine my surprise when I saw you at the ball with beautiful silk ribbons. "  
\- "So you went through death to make your own opinion of Sreng ? Do not shit about me. "  
\- "I dont, I swear. "

I will not tell him that I followed him for his beautiful eyes, even if it is a large part, the truth.

\- "And the hunter ? Who in Gautier has the right to attack the future margrave ? "

...

\- "Surely a misunderstanding ..."  
\- "Tell the truth or say nothing. ‘’ He spits

...

\- " My brother. "  
\- "Your own brother ?! "  
\- "Yeah. He pursued me, shot me and swung me into the ravine. "

He added nothing, shocked for a moment. Fortunately he has recovered, his nonchalant air suits him better.

\- "Barbarians ..."  
\- "Yeah ..."

I travel continue. Traces of hooves appeared some time later. The snow has not melted at this height.

Towards the end of the afternoon, we find the fugitive, in a small hiding meadow in the mountains. His coat a little freeze but it looks healthy. He found food and a corner sheltered from the wind. His reins are broken but the bridle held the hang. The return trip will be on his back.  
I ask Felix to wait a moment behind the trees and I quickly hiss the three call notes. The war horses are trained to return to their rider, lie down to help his rider hurt back up and return to the stable. Each maneuver has three different notes.

It is a beautiful mare isabelle. Her ears go in my direction and trots gently towards me when she recognizes me.

\- "Very good girl <3"  
\- "How do you ride on it ? It's way too high to be comfortable ! "  
\- "Yet it is the ideal height to hit the enemies while giving him hoofbeats. You want to try ? "  
\- "No, absolutly not ! "

I hiss three more notes and the mare lies at our feet. I catch the proud wolf and the rest of the reins and get him on his back. I go behind him and she gets up.

\- "HOLY SHIT ! "  
\- "Calm down and enjoy the sight <3. "

Felix is the most tense rider I've met. He does not trust the stranger, so it is logical that he will not confide his life to an animal (as intelligent as he is). Even with the mountain goat, which we find on the way, it's hard to relax. But the ride is nice. We need much less time at the return, arrived at the edge of the village in the early evening.  
Ashe to agree to keep the mare until marriage but being the only one who knows the animal, I will be in charge of taking care of it.

Dimitri came to see me during the meal : I will start my new life in this village tomorrow. There are tents to mount, sharpening weapons, fields to prepare ...

When spring is back, life goes crazy !

..........................................

There are so many people for such a small village and everyone have a specialty !  
Ingrid explained that all of them, without exception, know how to fight. The rest of the tasks are divided according to everyone's desires.  
There is fishing, which feeds the village with agriculture, hunting and livestock. There are also craftsmen who create clothes from wool, blacksmiths who repair tools and weapons.  
The kitchens have their artists too, Dedue for example, a childhood friend of Dimitri, can make the most rotten fruits in exceptional dishes! Ashe, the young boy of yesterday takes care of the mounts of the village and Annette watches the llamas in the meadow of the well. It's funny to see these animals follow her when she sings.  
They all love what they do, I never thought I saw that in a lifetime

In Gautier one becomes a soldier or a margrave and too bad for dreams.

Here I discover every day a new lifestyle, everyone teaches me his job. I'm really dead and falling in paradise.

The part of the day that I prefer is the afternoon, when Felix comes to join me after his training. He often accuses me of not coming on the ground, being told to tell him what I was capable of.  
But I do not want to go back to train. All my life, these words scare me. At each "training" I finish more dead than alive and I know why now. Branding a simple spear will become difficult and I am not in peace with myself for that.

At the end of the week, the wedding of Glenn and Ingrid was celebrated. It was a beautiful ceremony. There were snowdrops everywhere, the first flowers of spring. The village was white but not because of the snow. All the boats were docked and the hunters hung their bows at the entrance of their tents.  
Felix have speak of the mare to his father the day before the ceremony, for him creates a suitable harness. They finally decided to do it themselves, together, with white leather to represent the Galatea emblem and robust blue fabrics for the Fraldarius crest.

Felix to insist that it be me who gives the reins to the young marry.  
It has had its effect ! After all, it was the first time that the village met a Gautier horse outside the battlefield.  
Ingrid and the mare have become inseparable ever since ! Poor Glenn, his little brother is making fun of him.

It was an incredible week ! Every day there are new things to do and discover. Tips to remember and a « wolf » to watch.  
Yes, Felix is a complex person with little expression. But if I remain attentive I can discover the subtleties of his smiles.

I want to believe that he becomes a wolf on the battlefield but he is closer to a wild cat. And his moods are as changeable as his sword techniques !

..........................................

This morning Felix and I go hunting with Leonie and Petra.  
My first hunt ! Initially I thought it was to go randomly in the forest and shoot our arrows on the prey but not at all !

We each have a bow but we are not in the forest. We are in a small meadow grass high up to our knees and we advance online.  
It's much more productive than expected ! There is a lot of hare and volatility that would not have believed. As soon as an animal moves, the movements of the grass warns us of its presence. The goal is to reach the animal before it runs away.

Arriving at the last meter I see a hare motionless ahead of me. It's crazy how much nature can adapt to the habits and customs of humans. I pass without doing anything, after all the hunt was good thanks to our professional archers. But I will not have cartier otherwise.  
This is the natural cycle of things.

After the hunt, it's cooking with Ashe.

\- "Is it ok to put so much salt ? "  
\- "Yes, it is to preserve meat for later. But if you see Felix with spices, you can tell him to slow down on the dose ! "  
\- " Hey ! "

..........................................

Finally I could not run away from the training grounds for a long time. The only surprise is that Glenn is my opponent.

He challenged me in the afternoon and I could not refuse.

Felix warned me that his brother accepts all the challenges and so we can not refuse ... Like a winner's right in a way.

I resist longer against versus the unconquered village warrior than I think. But Miklan's familiar movements continue to haunt me. I dropped my spear with trembling hands.

...

I did not go out to eat with the others tonight, spent the evening watching the flocks still outside.

When Felix found me in the night with a Bergamot tea, I cracked and I tell him everything ... Talking about Miklan is not as difficult as I would have thought before.


	6. Deploy your wings and fly even higher !

It's been six months since I live with him and Felix is the only one to know my story.  
He helped me take a spear and train. He is a very demanding teacher ! He gave me the spear of destruction last month. He had hidden it in the tent and I put it back in that place, it's no use to me now.

I still have some gaps in Sreng traditions but more time passes and more I discover. I continued to help every day in the village. Glenn and Dimitri have decided to make me a Sreng warrior but there will only be one warrior wolf in my universe.

One evening, around the fire, Dimitri asked me to train the villagers to the defensive magic, so that everyone knows better to protect themselves. I suggested instead to teach them a care spell or two, in case of an emergency. Since then I am officially the village magic teacher. Even Rodrigue came to improve his Shaman skills. Of course, I'm not a mage qualify but I know the bass.

Annette is the only one to master it in the village but she has learned nothing from anyone. Mercedes has some gift for healing magic and several other villagers have already joined us.  
It will be remembered that magic was not part of Sreng's story, while on the other side of the mountains, magic is almost daily used. Obviously children are excluded from such a practice, otherwise there will be fires everywhere.

Felix hates magic but still comes to see me for some tricks: he had an incredible gift with lightning. Since he challenges his brother even more to improve his blade / electricity combination.

Unfortunately when we talk about magic, we must also talk about accidents : a barn (empty fortunately) to burn, Felix has cut down some of the wood with his first spell of Thoron, Glenn to break a mast of a fishing boat (it was part of a good ideat but the wind spells are not made to increase the speed of a boat) and I myself burn a lot of things trying Ragnarök.

But when Rodrigue added his ideas of shamans ... it was a mess of laughter and breakage !

Her plants can change the color of a spell or create fireworks. And with a little more preparation he can make a real show !

Our shaman became the first illusionist in history and we enjoy every evening his tales and false ghosts in front of the fire. The children have followed him everywhere for more than three months.

In addition to magic, Dimitri taught me how to use an ax and Dedue melee. I have a good left hook, thankfully.

Felix always takes me hunting, once a week, and continues to find me in the afternoon. I feel a little more complete every day.

..........................................

Autumn is coming sooner than expected, summer has gone at a crazy pace.  
Sometimes we can hear the sounds of the various battles between my father's army and the rest of the mountain country. The village has already lost a lot of warriors to afford to go back into conflict. Rodrigue told me about Sreng and their methods.

The mission of this small village in peace, to the west, is to protect and train the future king Dimitri. The rest of the country is organized and protects it from the invader.

But my father would never send so many troops for a whole season, he is a supporter of the wars of attrition. Miklan had get on the throne ! And there is only one way to get it : the death of the margrave.

He has a legend among the Gautier : on the death of a margrave, a dragon is born to continue his fight and the prince must find him in the mountains before conquering the throne. Since then, the margraves, from generation to generation, have become riders of wyverns.

It is a journey of mourning and rebirth.

I decided that will be my ultimate action as a prince, after that I will never be able to hear about their stories again without any regrets !

Dimitri gave me his approval, I owe him a lot.

..........................................

\- "Then you leave tomorrow. "  
\- "And I'll be back in seven days. "

Felix has a character of his own : he can tell you to leave without coming back and counting the days of your trip.

\- "You do not go back in Gautier. Right ? "  
\- " I swear ! I do not want anything to do with them anymore. It's still a beautiful country but there are too many corruptions for it to be livable. "  
\- "It is your tolerance to sugar that is unbearable ! How can you even eat a sugar cane ? "  
\- "Do not reverse the roles Felix, it's not me who eats too much but you who dont eat enough. Is that your secret to not be kind ? "   
\- "Shut up and come back quickly ! You'll have some work to do on your return. "

I grab him by the waist and make him a "bear hug" as he calls and runs as fast as I can before he catches me for revenge.

\- "Good week to you too, do not uproot the whole forest before my return ! "  
\- "GET OUT ! "

The best "goodbye" of my life ! I cant wait to come back.

..........................................

As is the tradition, I carry nothing but what I have on my back and a dagger. It comes from a stupid belief that a margrave is the mountain, so he does not need anything when he is there.

Obviously, more than one was too stupid and thought to find a wyverne in a day. When those who had the emblems were the only ones to come back, it became a nightmare : the politics of the inheritance by the emblem arrived at this period.

During hunts with Felix I memorize most of the fields. But for the "hunting" wyverns, we will have to climbn! It will not be a pleasure.  
Catching a wyverne is already a feat but finding one of pure luck !  
And I have exhausted all that I have in my struggle to survive months ago. A blizzard rises a few minutes after arriving on the flanks and there is even hail.

To avoid falling, I walk slowly diagonally rather than trying to climb. The snow patches are deceptive so I have a thought for the spear that is in the tent : it could (still) be used as a support stick !

It's cold but I do not feel the temperature drop. I always love the cold.

My first day of travel ends as it began : with the same blizzard.

...

The following days are not happier. I finally reached a grove in high attitude the second day and I finally made a walking stick, a bow and arrows.  
I fell into a ice rift the third day and spent the next day chasing with famish.  
The fifth day was only climbing and walking from morning to night. Today, I reached the summit in the morning. I have only the afternoon and tomorrow to find and tame a wyverne.

There is no wind here and blizzard. This is the ideal place for it's dragon to protect their little ones. I decide to visit every corner before giving up but the night comes sooner than you want !

...

The sounds of a battle woke me up on my last day of hunting but it was not a fight between humans.  
I take my bow, animal cries guide me to the other slopes of the summit.

Two large wyvern males clash for a meager carcass of auroch.  
The first is the largest, snow white and reddish wings. The second is fighting with all his soul, he is smaller with a nasty wound on his side. Its green scales are in blood. He may die but he continues his fight. Why ?

The wyvernas are more than smart ! They have an instinct of preservation and they also have their own will. Some remains until death on the battlefields and other save the soldiers by driving them back to their bases.

Rather than staying idle, I continue my way to the dragons. I will not throw myself in the mouth of the wolf but there is necessarily an explanation to his behavior.

These creatures have a lot of pride in general, if I save him he could follow me to the village.

The white male spotted me and opens his mouth in my direction !

It's never nice to get feuled by a wyverne, a cat goes by again, but not a predator of a ton that can grind you !

I spot a small cave and come in before being devoured.

Fortunately, the other male blocks his way. It's probably his lair, his sense of the animal here. I'm traveling inland to find out why. Arriving at the end of the tunnel, there is straw everywhere. It is a natural mechanism in early winter.

SHIT ! There is a baby dragon in the nest !

A wyverne baby that comes to my knees and has to make my waist length. There is a little baby, bright green, like a flower stalk, cute, in front of me.

Do not touch !

To leave them safe, let's start !  
I go out there and notch an arrow, I have a daddy wyverne to save !

The dragons have vented since my little visit improvise. Between the ground return and the walls of rock explode I unblock me first arrow towards the wings of the big white male.  
I go out of the entrance before the green can believe that his baby is in danger and notch a new arrow. It still reaches its goal, these creatures are sensitive at the level of the membranes.

He fled to the fifth, deciding the carcass was not enough for him.  
Dady dragon pockets the carcass and throws it at once in the entrance of the cave before heading towards me. The little one rushes on it, he had to starve.

I let him approach and throws as gently as possible my weapons on the ground, on his way, even the dagger. He must understand that I dont want him any harm or he will eat me.  
I kept two rabbits from my hunt of the day before yesterday for this kind of occasion. I hold him in front of him as an offering of peace.

He accepts them but does not bite them, he gives them to his child. I wish I had a father who loved me as much as him loves his child.

I walk away from my weapons on the ground and wait for him to finish eating. One does not disturb a predator during his meal, it is the rule number 1 of the animal kingdom.

When they have finished, I approach slowly to make peace, it is the baby who makes the first step ... or the first jump. It falls on me and I feel happy to doesn’t have broken bones !

The father scolds : do not touch !

Well, it's ridiculous to make the star on the floor with a dragon want just play but it's life ...

...

The day goes slowly, I'm hungry but I have nothing to put in my mouth. To arrive in the evening, I have finish the water, it use that to disinfect all the plagues of the father bear number two and I only have snow left to eat. Luckily, I do not have any leather clothes, otherwise they would have eat me for dessert.

When night comes, it's the only time I have to convince him to follow me before tomorrow. He must allow me to enter with them or I will end up out of their lives.

It's once again the baby who saves us by crunching my shirt and guiding me in the nest : finally he is the real boss in the family.

..........................................

The last day of the journey of mourning is over, technically it is necessary to return the seventh day to the field but one can make an exception of a few hours. After all, it's just a tradition.

The nest are warm and comfortable. This is the first time since the summer that I have not been so hot. I hate the heat in general but I still prefer to be back in the tent, I miss Felix.

The dragons are awake before dawn and I am outside : it's the moment of truth ! If Seteth chews my hand, it's a refusal.

I named it in the night on a whim and by boredom. As for the little one (I recognize a girl when I see one) I will call Flayn, like the words "flower" but a little deformed.

When I approach my hand with the daddy's bear, he's just sniffing. When I ride on his shoulders he catches his daughter in her mouth and looks at me. He is waiting for a directive, I have their lives in my hands now.

With a slight tap on the back of the neck, it fly off and it changes direction according to the side to which I lean.

I guide them to a new life where they will be pamper by me. Among the village of Sreng, where the person who steals my heart is waiting for me ! And then, I promised to go back, without regret, rather than go and claim a poor title to Gautier !

Maybe I had not yet exhausted all my luck finally !


	7. Sweet Home

Sylvain came back as he had promised me, in the late evening, he is a man of his word.

\- " You are late !’’

It my words of welcome, I not become more tender for her beautiful eyes ! And what else, Glenn who stops fighting ?

\- "I also missed you Felix ! "

Idiot with his stupid smile !

I take him to my father's house to check that he has nothing to break. He tells me his adventure on the road.  
Apparently he had saved a wyverns and his baby from an attack, at least that served something to this trip.

\- "You brought them back ? "  
\- "Yeah, they are in the little meadow where we find the mare. I spent the morning finding them food, it was not easy. The big male is injured, I came as fast as I could but I will have to leave to install them somewhere. "  
\- "Dimitri will tell you where, I'm going to get my father to buy some time. "  
\- "Thank you Felix, I'll see you again ! "

On the way I meet Ashe and explain the situation. If wyverns are in my corner and starving, herds may panic. Finally he asked me to join him at the beginning of the village before leaving. I accept without wasting more time.  
My father is in the tent sorting his potions. His cravings for pyromania had calmed down.

\- "Felix ? You still hurt yourself in training ? "  
\- " Nothing to see. The idiot came back with two wyverns, one is hurting. I just take the necessary. "  
\- "Two wyverns ? Unbelievable ! This boy has a gift for novelty. "  
\- "To get in trouble, yes. Where are the disinfectants ? "  
\- "Go find your dear friend, I join you at the entrance of the village. "  
\- "He is not my dear friend !"

This village is full of idiots !

I leave his tent when he laugh, one day I will make him regret his mockery !  
I go back to the entrance. Dimitri and Sylvain are there too. Ashe arrives a few minutes later with auroch from her flock.

\- "A welcome gift, I hope they will scare away other predators. It will make me holidays ! "

The red idiot is uncomfortable with the beast, he is clearly not used to making sacrifices. This is paradoxical ! He who abandons everything of his life to come here. I take him the reins before he falls in the apples.  
The idiot had something else in his hands.

\- "Why did you pick up this sinister thing ? "

Why do you need the spear, once again swaddling in fur ?

\- "She is able to melt the walls of the castle, I think I can recreate a comfortable cave with them ! He whispers to me. Dimitri does not have to know that he comes from Gautier.

My father arrives shortly after, he had to tell Glenn about our getaway. If all goes well we should be back just hours after sunset, if the spear work obviously.

..........................................

Dimitri and my father headed north with the auroch and we asked to join us with the dragons over the lake waterfall. It is a very good place, sheltered from the wind, next to an abundant source of food and neither too far nor too close.  
Sylvain and I leave to find the dragons to bring them back there.

The trip is more expensive than the last time, now that we know the way. It only takes us an hour to reach them.

\- "WRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. "*  
\- "It's Seteth ! "  
\- "A wyverne fingle now ?! "  
\- "In any case, yes. He is even more "father bear" than your father. "  
\- "Do not speak of misfortune ..."

Sothis, help please ...

When we arrive to the creatures, Sylvain "introduce" me. It's ridiculous but he insists. He takes my hand for they recognize my scent.  
He is incredibly hot and softer than it looks. I had never paid attention, this idiot is more used to surprise me with his bear hugs.

When the dragons stop to turn around me, he drops my hand. The contact I miss already, it is not normal.

Sylvain speaks without stopping of what he knows about the wyverns while he prepares the male for fly off, he had to teach everything to Gautier.

...

Fly off ?!!

\- "You do not intend to get me on ?! Do not !? "  
\- "Of course, you dont go there on foot. "  
\- "No, already riding on horse is too high, so no fly off ! "  
\- "If you have vertigo you can hang me ..."  
\- "Rather fall ! "

But he catches me !

\- "I swore not to return to this kind of cattle ! "  
\- "Are you already riding a dragon ? "  
\- "No, but it's the same as the horse ! "  
\- " Not at all. We'll show you. "

He settles behind me and rubs the neck of the dragon. At the signal he catches his cub in his mouth like cats do.

\- "If he starts doing acrobatics I will have no qualms about throwing you overboard ! "  
\- "Your desires are orders <3"

..........................................

Felix is clearly dizzy. It's too adorable, he hug me and hides in my neck. I can die of happiness, my heart beats as fast as our speed in the air. I can stay that way all my life. But every dream has an end.

\- "Felix, hey, we come to the village and I dont know where to go. "  
\- "Hell, your DIE ! No way to look down ! "

He squeeze me even harder.

\- "No worries, just give me directions. "  
\- "Go around the lake and find a large waterfall. Normally they are a little before the waterfall. "

On the ground, the flocks of Ashe have spotted us. They run in all directions. Flayn swings happily in the mouth of his father.

\- "You will make me think of apologizing to Ashe and the other shepherds. "  
\- "You can die. You're taking me against my will twice, in hell and you have compassion for cattle ? "  
\- "Oooooooh I will make sure to apologize, promised ! "

At least he doesn’t say anything against hugs, it's worth it !

..........................................

Once the group gathered above the waterfall, I continue the presentations. Seteth refuses that as many people approach Flayn but the auroch distracts him rather easily. Dimitri is returning to the village once he has met his new residents, not wanting to interfere with the care.  
The two "Father bear" get along perfectly and Flayn plays with Felix. It's quite amusing to see a proud warrior scoff at a predator.

With the Lance of Ruin in hand, I head a little further, towards the wall, to begin what I had in mind.

This weapon is terrifying. The red light is intensifying, as if she knew she will serve me.  
I balance it against the wall with all my strength. It sinks like butter until more than half of the shaft.  
But that's not all : the light explodes, once the spear still, in a spray of lava.

Ragnarök ! She has Ragnarök in automatic mode when she activates !

What my parents had in their heads ! Give something like have a child !   
Still happy that she is not like that all the time, otherwise I will never be able to sleep with her under the same roof again.

Finally, if it should only be used once, much as it is now.

The river water is perfect for cooling the walls when it turning into lava. I start again until sunset. Alternating destruction and repair.  
The cave is not as deep as the old but is much wider and worthy of a dragon. The melted walls will be able to worry the bravest of the visitors.

When I return to Felix and Rodrigue, Seteth is asleep and Flayn eats poison freshly sinned by the shaman.

\- " So everything is fine ? We heard several explosions.’’ The sinner worries.  
\- "Yes, I used Ragnarök to go faster. "

I collapse on the ground I am exhausted.

\- "I come to the conclusion that the trip was difficult ? "  
\- "He fell into a ice rift barely gone, you speak of a warrior. "  
\- "For my defense I was in blizzard ! "  
\- "In early autumn ?! "  
\- "No matter the seasons the mountain always has this kind of thing to offer for its visitors. "

Thank you Rodrigue !

..........................................

It's late at night when we get back to the village. The male has long to hesitate in front of the cave still a little steaming. Finally, when Sylvain came back with a lot of dead leaf, he agreed to settle down and nest with the plants.

An intelligent idiot.

My father wished us good night before swearing to prepare a party to celebrate the arrival of the dragons. Sylvain is already looking forward to it.  
I do not know when or why he put his arm around my shoulders, but he is horrible tired.  
He fainted on the cousins just arriving in the tent.  
He has the same adorable face as when the day he arrived.

\- "Take off your boots. "  
\- "This is the sweetest reproach you make, until now. "  
\- "Shut up, take off your boots and sleep. "

I get ready for the night, while he does not move an eyelash.

\- "Frankly, you're not a child anymore. "

I shake him to wake him but he takes the opportunity to catch me and start his hugs tights.

\- "Let go of me or I bite you ! "  
\- "So you have the right to cuddle me in flight but I have no right to do on the mainland ? "  
\- "I did not do anything like it ! Let me go !"  
\- "Please Felix. "

RHAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

\- "Pathetic. "

Anyway he will fall asleep in less than a minute, I will only have to leave then.

\- "Do not take taste, it is there once and only. "

Even so, all in all it's warmer here than in my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes, it is a Jojo reference.


	8. Unstoppable Love

Seteth and Flayn are welcomed with great fanfare by the villagers ! The same evening, Rodrigue keeps his word and prepares another party around the fire for the dragons.

A new novelty bring by Sylvain. One thing is certain, the village is tolerant of a lot of things thanks to him. Whether it's magic, the creatures of Gautier or his manias (Who filters with everyone he meets ? Seriously ?) Or his disrespect for personal space.

Why I have to tolerate his behavior ? Why I have not her screwed out yet ?

\- "..."  
\- "Shut up Glenn. "  
\- " I said nothing. "  
\- "You think too hard then ..."  
\- "It's crazy how you become wild when it concerns Sylvain. When is the wedding ? "  
\- "WHAT ? !! Do not I ... but no ! He, I finally ... SHIT !! »  
\- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA ! "

He dares to laugh ! I curse my face that must blush.

\- "My little brother has his first crush ! "  
\- "Let me out of that shit !! "  
\- "Felix has what ?! "

Hell, he miss more than him. The paternal who invites himself at home in addition to the eldest.

\- "Nothing dad, go back to your potions ! "  
\- "Consider that you have not called me" dad "for years, I must to stay ! "

He also settles in my tent, it must be since the death of mom that it does not happen. Dad is still stuck in the village leadership stuff and Glenn only slowed down the training when Ingrid was around.

\- "So, it seems that you finally opened your heart to someone ? If my two sons get married the same year, I will not have anything to ask Sothis next year. "  
\- "Nothing, really ? Not even blond grandchildren ? "  
\- "Do not change the subject Felix and you daddy, dont do that, you know who we are talking about. These two are turning around since they met. "  
"Come on Glenn, I do not want to make him uncomfortable. As for the subject of grandchildren, it interests me too ! "  
\- "I dont turn around anyone ! You and your damn thought, go away ! "

It is the father's turn to laugh now.

\- "Your mother told me the same thing when I offered to go hunting together, the first time. "  
\- " Really ? "  
\- "She was a real wild panther, impossible to approach without being judged worthy. You are similar for that Felix. "  
\- "Are we talking about mom ? The same woman who never curse and defeated her enemies with a single arrow ? "  
\- "Yes, Glenn, but before she had a silver tongue than her spear and a language more raw than your brother's. "  
\- "How did you earn his trust ? Thereby I can give some advice to someone ... "  
\- "If you make that mistake, you are a dead man Glenn ! "

...

Finally they stop talking about this silly idea about my feelings for Sylvain and preferred to talk about Mom and Glenn's plans with Ingrid. The afternoon passed so fast that I missed our common training.

On the one hand, it's pretty frustrating not to have this idiot around to make the clown but on the other it really allowed me to put my ideas in place.

We spend every day together for almost a year, that's what brings us together and that's it !

..........................................

Felix is strange since yesterday. I did not see him that day and barely talk to me at night.  
I finished my tasks today and the wyverns are installed and autonomous.

I feel totally alone without him.

He was not at the training ground or with his brother. He was also not a fishing chore, so he should be in the village or hunting. But his bow is in the tent so there is only one explanation.

He no longer supports me and moves away from me as one moves away from the plague.

It was the same with Gautier : the nobles approach as if to look at an exotic animal and then look at something else. There I was only an entertainment, a trophy.  
It took him a year to teach me how to be a Sreng and now he is moving on to something else.

Finally I was just a chore for him here.

I dont know if I imagined it or not, but I heard my heart break before having a violent cough.

..........................................

The next morning, the tent is empty and the snow has already melted outside. Winter is over, that's the end of a year, day to day that I met Felix and that I arrived at the village.

The cough of yesterday always comes back a little more, I already took herbs but it is the first time that I am sick for a decade. I dont have the same reflexes at before and I miss Felix more and more. My throat hurts but less than my heart.

I do not understand why it affects me so much but its presence has simply become vital to me.

This feast day has a taste of blood and ashes in my mouth. The irony is that I spit blood a little later in the week.

Glenn suspects something. He asked me to rest after an hour of training. I dont hide my illness, only the blood, with the back of my hand. For him I only caught a very big cold.

But I feel like I die a little more each day. Maybe a big flu ?

I tell myself that I might never know when I start to see black spots in my vision and fall to the ground.

Even keeping an eye on the herds had become too difficult.

I am choking with my own blood before being unconscious, yet despite the pain, I can still see a wonderful memory : that of a beautiful dancer who tournament, wind in silk, before a bonfire and who me smiles.

..........................................

It's been two months that Sylvain is sick and three that I try to put a name on my feelings for him by hiding behind the wood.

Moving away is no longer useful, my feelings do not disappear. I had a lot of arguing with Glenn and Ingrid about it, calling me an idiot.  
But it's stronger than me, pathetic and unproductive, but stronger than me.

I am afraid of his reaction and the more the days pass, the more impossible it becomes : in three months, he has inevitably gone on to something else and had to forget me.

...

Today I do not hide in the wood but patrol the fields and herds. I feel like I'm doing something useful instead of training from morning till night.  
The full is calm, the animals are as relaxed as usual, Ashe must be in the corner.  
There is a small earthen hill in this field, which allows to better see the territory. I go above it.

But it is not Ashe who keeps the flock, but a redhead who takes the sun.  
He is lying on the ground and does not seem to breathe. There is blood.

\- "SYLVAIN !! "

..........................................

\- "Without the care spell, he would be dead. You save him Felix. "  
\- "What's happening to him ? "  
\- " No idea. Something destroys his lungs, from the inside, and suffocates him with the escaping blood. I have never seen or heard of such a cruel disease. "

I brought him back to the village as fast as I could. Without the care spell that he had taught me, he would have left without me even being explained, without being able to tell him.

Glenn was right, the stories of heart never wait.

When my father leaves the tent, I realize that with Sylvain, it's all or nothing. A year before, he was in the same state and today he is at the door of death again.

This time it is much more serious. He has a hard time breathing and I'm afraid he will not wake up one morning.

\- "Hey ... did you see a ghost ? "  
\- "HOLY SHIT SYLVAIN ! "

I help him but he continues to cough.

\- "You dont have an interest in dying ! "

He does not answer me, he fixes his hand. He never ignored me.

\- "I think it's done.’’ He said, showing me what he fixed a moment ago.  
\- " A flower ?! How are you ? "  
\- "Hanahakie. "  
\- "What ? "

He bursts out laughing and chokes. He cries too, as much as he laughs.

\- " I will die. "  
\- " NO ! "  
\- "Felix, there is no cure. "  
\- "If I must, I go to Gautier to look for it ! I TOLD YOU TO NOT DIE, YOU CANT ! "  
\- "Dont go there, there is nothing that can help me. Everything will be finished in less than a week anyway. "

He pulls his throat again to cough. He is still spitting flowers.

\- "How can you even spit flowers ? "  
\- "A disease of Gautier, Hanahakie. Flowers grow in the lungs and the roots pierce the heart. Each plant has its meaning but it is very painful. "

He spits snowdrops, a flower that represents him perfectly. A very small white flower announcing spring, the day of our meeting. A tiny white flower symbol of courage, endurance and hope but also a great symbol of consolation. Curse irony !

\- " You knew it ? That you had this disease ? "  
\- " No. "  
\- "But you know how to heal. "  
\- " Yes. "  
\- "So tell me ! "  
\- " No. "  
\- " WHY ??!! "

I scream with all my soul. I never thought of doing it one day.

Sick or not, I take him in my arms. I will not let him go. I'm crying too, I can not stop. I believe that I will love to die, that I can follow him ...

\- "I should have bet it. "  
\- "From your stupid end ? "  
\- "No, you're a crybaby. "  
\- "I cant even insult you now. Do what you want. "

He hug me in turn, he even more difficult to breathe and had very little force. My tears increase, I see nothing more, I serve him hard in my arms because he will not spend the night, I feel it.

\- "I forbid you to leave me. Not before you won this war against your brother and lived until you cant hold a simple dagger, by my side. "  
\- "Dimitri would become king, Ashe could finally declare his love to Annette. "  
\- "My father would retire and we will annoy Glenn and his kids until the end. "  
\- "You will take them under your wing and teach them the art of the swords. "  
\- "Our countries make peace, we could visit yours. "

I am calm down now. I could almost imagine he was in good health.

\- "The most beautiful dream ... but you think you can support me for so many years ? "  
\- " Idiot ! Of course I can, I love you ! "

A last tear escapes, then I get up. His eyes are soft and puzzled, as if I made him a beautiful gift. His hair had a little tarnished since he was sick, his skin too but I love this beautiful red all my life and all my death.

He still has blood on his lips and chin, but no matter, I kiss him as if I'll never be able to do it again.


	9. Really ? Nothing else to do ?

Holy shit, I am lucky !!

Not to be alive yet. Not to be loved in return.

Just, the luck to have said "that in less than a week it was over". Leave that, the explanations would not have been so peaceful otherwise.  
He has already done a scene the next morning when I go a little better.  
Felix does not believe in destiny and the true love chosen by the gods, so tell him about the cure for Hanahakie and convince him ? Impossible ! He would probably have taken it for a very bad joke and killed me for scared him.

So yes, I had a lot of luck when I said that. Because in less than a week, it was well and truly over, and no one died in retaliation.

Spit the dead roots was disgusting, more than the blood or small petals that stick to the throat.

But being treated by Felix for a week, with his adorable face is worth every challenge. I regret that one thing is to have scared him or else I can spit roots when you want against.

Felix is always shy when we are together, especially when I take him in my arms but when he has some ideas and he always ends up having what he wants. Whether it's a simple kiss or a fight.

He doesn’t give me any chance on the training ground but becomes a concentrate of sweetness when we are alone. No more beds / cushions separate, we sleep together. He is the first person to stay with me for what I am and I love him too much in exchange.

With all my body, with all my soul, with all my lives, past and future.

..........................................

My father has done a whole scene, but I confess that I begin to believe in these miracles too.

Sylvain was literally dying in my front arms to spit out a whole bunch of immaculate snowdrops. This is not the best first kiss but he is alive and remains the same unbearable kid, it is the most important.

I have to be careful now, because if the miracles of Sothis do exist, then the divine punishments too.

After a week, all traces of plants disappeared. Dedue and Ashe did not bring a bouquetof flowers for our chronically ill. Fortunately, otherwise they would have known my blade before even arriving in the tent. I couldn’t see a flower all the week.

Dimitri had to leave for the north a few days to keep abreast of the fighting but forbade Sylvain to participate in any tasks during his convalescence, believing in overwork. He an idiot, when Sylvain will be overworked one day is when I stop training.

He heals very quickly and a few days later there remains only a slight gene during the breathing exercises that my father imposes on me.

Or when I force him to kiss me.

..........................................

Rodrigue organize a miracle heal party, again. I am the only one who knows that the miracle in question belongs to Felix but I dont want to end up as a guinea pig for a pyromaniac if I explain the "why and how" of this disease.

We all eat around the fire for once. The hunt was good again and the fishing didn’t decline despite Flayn's incessant fishing.  
The meal is delicious and Rodrigue's stories are excellent. The music invaded the whole mountain. A lot of people dance, it became a habit to see them spin around the fire. Felix had disappeared when the desert arrived (he does not like sugar anyway) but he came back in silk clothes. He rarely dances but when he does, I applaud him and enjoy him all night long.

Today he is more hesitant than usual and after a few laps of warm-up, he disappears again. Losing him in the crowd is more stressful than I would have thought.

A white silk scarf clings around my throat, when I turn around it is there, more beautiful than ever.

\- " Dance with Me. "

I could never answer, he stole my voice, instead I offer him my best smile and the most sincere.  
He takes this for a "yes" and trains me on the place. It's a pretty fast but simple dance, we turn around and he guides me with his sails. His hands are soft and his eyes are full of life, with flames inside. He smiles to me, like I am his world.

I did not resist, neither did he, when I stroked his cheek, before kissing him in front of the whole village.

Our first kiss had the taste of blood but is wonderful, the one of tonight, because I lost the account, was magical and inimitable. It was our passion for each other and all our hopes.

...

His evening was calmer than I thought. Nobody came to see us or tell us anything. I was not chased by an angry bear dad or the protector big brother. Not yet ...

After kissing the fire, Felix dragged me to the well meadow. We are installed under a tree, without a word, taking advantage of the heat of the other.  
We sat together until the end of the party. I have never been so at peace with myself, nor so quiet. He calms me and shows me the beauties of the world.

The stars are reflected in his calm eyes, the grass around us is the most beautiful of the green and the wind flying this soft hair. It's just wonderful.

I brought back to the tent at the first breeze too cool and we slept together.

..........................................

The wake up is as sweet as the evening of yesterday. Felix is still asleep in my arms, I brush his hair with my hands.  
Unfortunately, I have to help Glenn with the sinners today.

\- " I love you. "

I kiss her temple before preparing me for the day. I realy want to rest whith him.

I’m late to eat and instead run to the port. Glenn is already waiting for me, a sword in his hip, with a killer smile.

\- "Do you know how long I waited ?! "  
\- "Sorry, I had trouble waking up ! "  
\- "I'm not talking about this morning, but my little brother finally finds happiness ! I dont know if I have to skewer or kiss you ! Hmm ... after thinking I leaves that part to Felix. Welcome to the Fraldarius family, Sylvain ! "  
\- "What ? "

He grabs me by the shoulders and chokes me with the biggest hug I have ever received.

\- "When I think he let you kiss him in front of the village fire ! "  
\- "Is that what shocked you Glenn ? "  
\- "No, but the whole village was already on the ass when he offered to dance, so imagine their heads after ! "  
\- "So you're not going to kill me ? "  
\- "No, I like you. You're a good guy, no matter where you come from. "  
\- "And your father ? "  
\- "Prepare your execution in public ... Oups, I want say « the future wedding ». "  
\- "WHAT ? !! "

Which scenario scares me the most ? My future brother-in-law, if I have any, is having a good time. With Rodrigue, we always have surprises.

\- "You're kidding for the wedding, huh ? "  
\- "Dimitri has scarcely come back in the night with a whole stock of books on a certain disease that causes flowers to spit. He was afraid of a relapse during his trip. You should go see him later to thank him, find merchants coming from Gautier is very rare. "  
\- "No worries, I'll go. "  
\- "When to my father, how to say. He woke me up before dawn talking too fast about soulmate, he read the books all night and had to grill his neurons. If you want some advice, I'll explain to Felix that "Daddy bear" has been released into the wild and may be a bit of a mess. "  
\- "You talk about a gift ... thank you your highness. "

Rodrigue is not a father bear finally, just a berserk priest.

\- "It's not bullshit ? I mean, his soulmate stories ? "  
\- "I dont know if there is really a divine intervention but the Hanahakie disease is almost deadly. The books say true, it takes a sincere love to heal. Do you understand why I did not say anything ? "  
\- "Bloodyhelll, you astonish me. Félix would not have believed you. "

We spend the morning with sinners unraveling the fillers. I explain everything I know and hide myself when a bluish fur approaches. I'm not ready to meet the paternal berserk, I do not know what fate he has for us. Felix doesn’t risk anything, he went hunting for the day with Ashe and Léonnie.

I took enough strength during the meal to face the father. I'm ready !

Make your worst shaman ! ... when we meet again, ... because his tent is empty ... phew

\- "Sylvain ! I've been looking for you since dawn ! "

Shit !

\- "Ah ? "  
\- "Someone stole your tongue ? "

Your son ? ... well worth it or not, as an answer ?

\- "Not just the throat that stung a little bit ... because of the petals. "  
\- "Sacred disease. Dimitri brought me some books on it, you can not imagine what I discovered there ! "

We bet ?

Rodrigue has become more weird. I dont understand why he is so obsessed with his soulmate story. Magic is understandable. The wyverns, he has almost nothing to look for their subjects. But Hanahakie, he became hyperactive.

It's Felix who finally enlighten my lantern, after a hug, I always have priorities. The Sreng have several legends about couples united to the soul. They are rare and their stories are always worthy of the greatest novels. Soulmate weddings are so rare that never happens more than once every ten generations.  
That's why he become scary, he love telling epic stories. he has not yet understood we were a couple. Felix kicked him out of the tent when he got tired of his questions.

..........................................

\- "Hold me or I'm really going to commit a parricide. "  
\- "Certainly he is invasive but not until then, if ? "  
\- "He's run after you all day ... for a week ! "  
\- "Yeah, but I still glad he doesn’t have an ax when he run after me. "  
\- "When he understand, his will be the case. "

He serves me harder in his arms with a sigh. His heart resonates in my back with a strong melody, I can stay there forever. But Sylvain is tired of hiding.

\- "You dont believe in the marriage of soulmates ? Huh Felix. "  
\- "They do what they want, but I refuse to be forced to do it. "

And then, it's too early.

\- "So what do you think of marriage in general ? "  
\- "What are you thinking about ? "  
\- "Um ... I'll say it's very romantic. Look at Glenn and Ingrid. They are inseparable to life and death. It can be creepy said but, I like this vision anyway. And you ? "

The melody of his heart is so heavy and comforting. I turn to hear him better, my nose in his chest.

\- "I think that doesn’t change anything. I have not planned to change partners, even if the envy is very strong when you do very foolish thing. "  
\- "Féliiiiiiix I love you with all your faults, it's not fair ! "  
\- "Silly. But the idea of being together, beyond anything, is not unpleasant. "

The lullabay has become stronger. Just with few words ... He is really different from all the people I know. At the same time strong on the surface and very vulnerable inside ... I will protect it, always.

\- "Dont tell it at my father, he may prepare something without consulting us. "  
\- "First he should wait another four years, I'm not yet a real Sreng. "  
\- "The law of the soulmate passes above all that of the village. "

I dont know if it was a good idea to give him this information but the surprise on his face was worth it.


	10. Still alive !

Four years ago, I was lost in the mountains, at the bottom of a ravine, run after a dancer from a country that was hostile to me, on a simple instinct. I participated in the wedding of the dancer’s older brother, I moved to the village and cause most collateral damage with my innovations.

Three years ago, I almost died of Hanahakie, because the dancer I followed was my true love and he offered me his heart in return, it took me some time to realize it completely. In the middle of that year, Glenn and Ingrid announce the arrival of their first child. The party lasts a week.  
His highness Dimitri to meet his generals who guard the borders Sreng. His military education started with a first crush on Byleth, a mercenary who loves to fish in the lake, since they talk strategy from morning till night and royal ideals.

Two years ago, Rodrigue became unbearable ! Despite the birth of little Alexander, he didn’t stop chasing after his youngest son. Dimitri therefore ordered him to train an apprentice. Mercedes was proposing to the post. Thanks to her, Felix was able to relax and enjoy his nephew the following years.

Last year, the village became a Sreng military base. Dimitri will soon take power and must become familiar with his troops. That year, we prepared to support the war. Each training was exhausting, each session exhausting. I played the role of magic teacher and a spear teacher more than training myself.

This year, Felix learned to walk to Alexander. I can bet it's his biggest pride ... until he teaches him to speak.  
The migration of the village takes place every five years and Dimitri took his title of king Sreng. The counterattack is soon, when the villagers leave to shelter, but I do not know if I can attack the people of my native country.

Yesterday, I became a Sreng after five years of life among them.

There is no party, no weird ritual for this kind of occasion. Just the village chief who offers a stuff. A fabric thick enough to be used as apart of the tent, which the "newcomer" hangs to be a part of the family. This means that I have my place in the village.

Dimitri gave me one with all the shades of red existing and no coat of arms. It fits well with the colors of the blue Fraldaruis of Felix, again a shot of his father ... or the inhabitants of the village, I do not know yet.

Today, for my first day as a Sreng member, I invited Felix to the hunt and hopefully spend my time with the person of my heart because I have something very important to do.

..........................................

This hunting party is in Gautier mode, walk all day in the forests and mountains pray to his lucky star to find something. Felix love it. Traveling in the landscape with a goal to fill, not to be useless. But it's more of a romantic stroll in my eyes.

We do not take hunting seriously : the village lacks nothing and being together is more valuable than a simple meal. We even took the time to sin our dinner.

I have been waiting for this day without knowing it since I met Felix. Today I am a Sreng and I can found my family. Four years ago, I asked him what he thought of marriage and did not seem totally against it. But Rodrigue has been so insistent about it that I do not know how he will react anymore.

Felix has not kicked me out of his tent yet, so he still wants me. But the idea does it can be annoy now ?

\- " Tree. "  
\- "Wha-OOOUFFF !! "

At least I always make him laugh ... at the expense of my health.

\- "What do you think, to take you an oak in the face ? "  
\- "I knew it, it was not as sweet as the hazel. "  
\- "Anyway,that time you dont fall in a field of nettles. "  
\- "It was an eternity ago ! "  
\- "Three weeks is not an eternity, especially not for me, who must repair you then. So ? "  
\- "I ... I was in my thinking. "  
\- " At what ? "

He plays with me, I see him to his pupils who sparkle.

It's these little things in life that make us selfish. When I think that I met him only five years ago, that we have lived together for four years and yet I have the impression that it is an eternity.

I want to marry her now !

\- " You know I love you. "  
\- "You tell me every day. "  
\- "And I will continue, every other day until my death and beyond. "

If I'm not mistaken, he agreed with me on this vision of things.

\- "You will not die, no time that I am alive. "  
\- "It's life, we die inevitably one day. I want to live all my life with you Felix and go with you when the time comes, together. And that we stay together forever then ! "

I have not prepared a speech, I do not have a ring either (he would have found it for sure and everything will have been spoiled) but I can still surprise him.  
His eyes always speak for him and today they are the most beautiful golds. If I was not selfish, I would have told myself that no matter what his answer was finally I had what I wanted for a moment : to make him happy. But I am very selfish and want to keep it to see him again and again.

\- "If the deal is only to stay together, there is no need of wedding Sylvain. So if you really want to marry me you'll have to be yourself more than anything to keep me. Because I will give you a hard time if you dont.  
\- "Always so insensitive to my charms ..."  
\- " Maybe not ... "

He taunts me with all his teeth, in the biggest feline smile. Felix doesn’t like jokes but he loves to play when we're alone.

\- "Felix Hugo Fraldaruis, do you want tolerate the biggest idiot in that land and marry me ? "  
\- " I ... "

He is shy and no longer looks me in the eyes, his cheeks are beautifully pink.

But his gaze changes in a moment when he sees something in the forest, the amorous gold goes to sharp copper, his hand catches his sword at the speed of thoron.

He pushes me towards the tree before a spell of dark magic hits our previous location. We are attacked by Gautier's soldiers, no Sreng know this magic.

Usually, we go together, side by side to the enemies. I dont have a spear but I can use a bow quite effectively.

These are two rescues from a battle. The first howls running towards us despite his armor destroyed. Felix takes care of it. The second is completely tire on the ground leaning against a tree, surely the mage, his dresses are going from green pine to blood red, he is dying. Yet he is aware and stares at me as if he's seeing a ghost.

I'm taking my arrow, it will not be painful.

\- "Sylvain Gautier ? "  
\- " You know me ? But ... "

Long green hair, an air always tiring in the books of magic. I know him, I have seen him many times during my father's ceremonies and sleep on the training ground with a blue-haired guard. And in the library !

\- "Linhardt !! "  
\- "Are you really Gautier ?! But what are you doing here, alive ?! "

I put away my bow before having an incident. His wounds must not improve his perception of things, he must be treated.

\- "Felix ! Caspar ! STOP FIGHTING ! "

I hope that's his name because I do not really know him. I confused Linhardt with a girl the first time I saw him and he told me about a friend who will make me mulch if I start again.

\- "Lord Sylvain ?! "  
\- " You know them ? "  
\- "Yeah, uh, Felix, I'll introduce you Caspar, guardian of the castle at the time and Linhardt, mage. I am not wrong in saying that, you have received one or two promotions. "

To find them here is disturbing. The village must not yet know that soldiers are rushing through the forest, otherwise they would be on the war mode. Felix doesn’t put away his sword but to stop the fighting posture. I crouch down to cast a first care spell at Linhardt.

\- "Thank Gods, you can heal him. "

Felix sighs heavily, he doesn’t like it.

\- "Listen, I am no longer a prince and certainly not the ally of Gautier. If necessary, you will be held hostage to have all the information you can give us. Dont trust me. "  
\- "We have desert at the last battle, there is nothing we expect from the Margrave. Why did you leave the throne to this monster ?! "

Linhardt is rarely angry at what I remember. See him out of it and so energetic too. Felix, look closely at the warrior.

\- "If you wear your comrade, do you think you can follow us for several hours ? "  
\- "If you can swear on your blade that he will be healing, then I could run. "

He had as much poison in their words as each other. Something must have happened ... Miklan, what are you doing ?

..........................................

When we finally arrived in the village, the day had passed almost completely.

Ingrid is aware of my idea of proposal and we waited all smiles at the entrance with her husband. However, her smile disappears when she sees Gautier's soldiers.  
Glenn takes them, Felix keeps his word and brings Mercedes and his Father to heal the magician.

Caspar didn’t pick up a word until Linhardt was completely restored. I'm the only one who knows he doesn’t know what to say without his friend. One is the muscles and the other is the brain.

He just told us a brief story on the way home.

\- "The kingdom is in total slavery since your disappearance because your brother took the power the next day. Your father is supposedly dead of sorrow but people are not fooled.  
Moreover if a person can fight, he are requisition to fight the the Sreng, without experience on the battlefield, and the others are send in the mines to create weapons.  
Impossible for the people to rise, The Margrave has brought other kingdoms to combine elite soldiers who form his personal guard. That's how we ended up in the mountains Linhardt and me. Because we had the misfortune to know how to defend ourselves. "

His disgust for me is blatant, he puts everything on my back. And he's right. A whole people has been suffering through my fault for five years ! I let my brother take power without worrying, even for a second, of the innocents who will suffer !

Even if I could go back, what can I do well ? I am only a man after all.  
But I cant back and I dont want it ! I made a promise and leave the situation to Dimitri.

When the two soldiers, Dimitri, Glenn, Ingrid and Rodrigue left, a hand came into mine and squeezed.

Félix

SHIT ! We were interrupted when ...

-"By the way, I say yes. But one condition : Sylvain, be the idiot makes me laugh and no matter where you go, I'll follow you. "


	11. A Soul to Offer

Dimitri took their stories very seriously and offered them, like me at the time, the time to make a decision. He and Byleth are in favor of "trusting and judging later" and hates slavery as most of the injustices. A decision will be made at the next council of war, about defeating the Gautier and relocating the village.  
Felix is always the only one to know my story, Caspar and Linhardt did not say anything. 

Felix to accept my marriage proposal ! He still called me an idiot to behave like a child, but I'm far too happy.  
In Gautier we offer a ring to celebrate the engagement, here we announce the love of two people kissing in front of the village fire ...

ONE MINUTE !

\- "Er, Felix. Do you remember when you invited me to dance the first time ? "  
\- " Yes. "  
\- "We kiss each other ..."  
\- "In front of the village, yes Sylvain but dont worry, I explained to Dimitri that you did not know all the custom Sreng at the time. Why ? You regret it now ? "  
\- "Hell no ! I understand better why there were no comments. A Gautier, everything is a source of gossip so I'm a little suspicious. "  
\- "No matter what the word is, it's the gestures that matter. Hence a kiss rather than a ring. Glenn kidnap Ingrid in front of his father to announce their engagement. "  
\- "It's already kissing in front of the village, I have to find another idea to announce it then ..."  
\- "You can challenge my father to a pyrotechnic bullshit contest. "  
\- "Nah, he'll win ..."  
\- "Has a bullshit then ? "  
\- "Very funny but I already burn my fetish card. "  
\- "The jump in the nettles ? "  
\- "Nah, steal Ingrid's meal. "  
\- "There is a high level indeed ..."

..........................................

The next day I asked Felix to follow me to his father's tent. What he doesn’t know is that I also ask Dimitri and his brother to come. It is time to clarify the details.

They are all there when we come and Felix is a funny face.

\- "It's not an ambush, keep yourself. "  
\- "Yes, let's settle down. Mercedes had the good idea to make her pastries. "

I only get a glare back before settling on the pillows. It's a fashion that I love, I never want a chair in my life.

\- "Why did we meet Sylvain ?’’ His father asks.  
\- "Good news to share ?’’ Smiles the elder.  
\- "Maybe, but before I have confessions to make. "

Felix has no spark in his eyes, he knows where I am coming from. But he dont stop me, he respects my decisions and must even hold a sarcasm or two.

\- "What happened ? It's about Gautier's soldiers ? "  
\- "No, not exactly. "

I tell them that, all my story of a prince on the run. From my brother who left me for dead and my meeting with Felix, without much detail about the treatment he received.

Rodrigue dont make a single comment but he muddles when I talked about his son lock up in a jail for a week.  
Glenn and Dimitri just look like they want my brother's head, each for their own reasons.

\- "The heir of the Margrave.’’ Dimitri looks like a killer. It's intimidating.  
\- "I have only received education but none of these wishes, you can believe me on this. "  
\- "I confirm, there is only this idiot to go in pursuit of a stranger just to filtered with him. "

Glenn explodes with a laugh.

\- "When I think that it is the beautiful eyes of my little brother who will change the course of this war ... you remember what I told you, that you have a good guy Sylvain ?"  
\- "Yeah ? "  
\- "I always think it, whether you are an enemy prince or not. "  
\- "Thank you, Glenn. "  
\- "But we will need information if we go to kick the ass of the current Margrave. If you have received his education, you have necessarily traveled in his land and this kewning will not be too much. "  
\- "For that you can count on me ! Miklan is going far too far. "  
\- "If we go there. It's to kill him. Do you really want to participate Sylvain ? "

Rodrigue hates my brother. I dont know if it's because of his actions before or after my departure or his motivations but he will follow the troop to kill him, not to stop him.

\- "I leave everything there for live here. Nothing is waiting for it. "  
\- "And your people ? "  
\- "It is not my people, but the people of Gautier. I have no power over them and they probably dont expect anything from me. But if we can save them and build a world with both territories, it will be perfect ! "

I take a deep breath and get up, they didn’t stop me or banished from the village.

Now the unbelieable was passed, let's go to the impossible.

\- "Now that you knew everything about me, I can ask the following without a bad conscience : Glenn Fraldarius, I challenge you for the hand of Felix Hugo Fraldarius ! "

I had never seen Felix speechless, we discover new things every day.

..........................................

Sylvain challenge my brother. He could have chosen my father but no ! He chooses the insurmountable challenge !

\- "You know there will be no second chance ! Why, from all the village, you choose to challenge Glenn ! "  
\- "Because you have more respect for him than for your father or Dimitri. And then, I think I can beat him if we choose our weapon. "  
\- "You can’t defeat him, even I can’t do it yet and Sothis knows how many times I've challenged him. "  
\- "That's exactly what will make me win. He doesn’t know any of my tricks, unlike me. "  
\- "Dont be stupid ! He was there at training, he knows your talents. He will be wary and beat you at your own game ! "  
\- "Sothis be with me then. "

The announcement of the challenge went around the village in less than half an hour, thanks to Annette.  
Everyone is waiting for them in front of the village square. The fight will begin in a few minutes.

\- "Dont worry Felix, my only concern, is not to seriously hurt your brother with this relic, I do not really control it. "  
\- "Are you going to fight with this sinister thing ? Idiot. "  
\- "And in less than an hour I'll be your idiot. "

He kisses me before leaving the tent and join my brother in the square. He will win if he want to live !

He has only light black armor and this cruel spear. Glenn has a coat so thick that it can be used as armor without weighing it down and a iron sword. Sylvain will not be able to count on magic, without steel to increase the damage of burns, his magic will not work. They face each other in the center, Dimitri advances as referee.

\- "At first blood or abandoned ? "  
\- " Abandonned’’. They answer at the same time.

Ingrid is with me, more stressful than other villagers.

\- "I hope he does not hurt him badly. "  
\- "Are you talking about your husband or the friend you want me to marry ? "  
\- " A bit of both. "

The fight begins without violence, Glenn turns around him for test. Sylvain dont bite to bring him. I'm proud of him just because when my brother gives in to the attack, he is rejected without care. The spear shines frightfully though.  
The first assault passed, they exchange sword blows and parries. Sylvain is good but is touched many times by the iron sword, Glenn him, becomes more aggressive.  
It's strange not to see the best warrior in the village being dominated. Sylvain has a chance to win !

The swap ends and my brother launches his best and fastest attacks. Sylvain fighting back with a sweep as soon as he dodges and then throws his weapon. The blade sinks into the ground without touching anything, it's a disaster !

The ground explodes the next second, the spear is a magic weapon !

Sylvain throws himself on my brother to disarm him and the rest of the fight will be in hand-to-hand combat, never had anyone disarmed him before !

The first shot is from Sylvain, a really violent shot in the belly. Glenn collapse to the ground.

\- " You give up ? "  
\- "Hell ... yeah. "  
\- "Sylvain wins the fight’’. Dimitri announces.  
\- "What ? "

This idiot smiles with all his teeth and beckons me. Ingrid goes to her husband, with Alexandre in his arms.

\- "You let him win ?’’ She accuses softly.  
\- " Hell no. Remind me not to accept challenges when wearing armor. I think he ruined my organs. "  
\- "By being hit by Felix we begin to know where it really hurts. Sorry Glenn, but I had to win this time. "  
\- "You just won versus Glenn with a single punch ? !! "  
\- "Yeah. "  
\- ‘’For my defense, your fiance as the force of an auroch. "

Fiance ... I like that word.

..........................................

\- "My only regret is that your father is going to be unbearable now. "  
\- " Me too. I already fed up ! "

Although Glenn was bent in half, Sylvain received the most injuries. His armor doesn’t protect him properly. He only used it to increase his strength in the punch.  
One was sleeping in bed for one day and the other became a mummy for two days. They stayed in my father's tent for observation, but also because I asked with Ingrid. It was their punishment for making Alexander cry with their nonsense, the little one did not understand why his father was on the ground and sylvain hurt.  
The problem is that they are thick as thieves and passe the rest of the day at laughing at the situation. At least I was satisfied to see Sylvain choke when Glenn talks about marriage.

\- "What it is, Sylavain ? You scared about a simple ceremony but not to confronted me ? "  
\- "I know that yours was not traditional, I just worry about what happen to me in the face. "  
\- "You're terrified ! "

I could not resist, I have the right to bother him a little before he runs away from my father.

\- "I bet daddy is going to prepare a ceremony for soulmates, with what happened four years ago. "  
\- "And what will she look like ?’’ I ask my brother.  
\- "No ideas, professional secret of shamans ! "  
\- "It is unbearable. "

..........................................

And Rodrigue, without surprises, was unbearable.

When my wounds healed completely, he sent Felix and me out of the village to prepare the ceremony. He kicked us out with an excuse : "It's been four years since I prepared and organized everything, now let me do my job ! And prohibition to return to villages before being invited ! "

He woke us up before dawn and we go to visit Seteth and Flayn. The baby dragon was now a beautiful wyvern that had a lot of fun with Felix's nephew and devoured only the fish of the lake.

The sun was not up yet and we ended our night with wyverns.

One can enjoy the whole morning for the pampered ones and the afternoon in the sun to relax. Their scales have gone from green trees to beautiful emeralds in good health since they arrived. In addition, they have removed predators such as wolf packs and bears.

Felix had a hard time remaining and doing nothing so I explained to him some tips for defeat his brother next time. Anyway, Glenn slack after the birth of Alexander and becomes more and more predictable.  
The day was peaceful. The evening however ...

Ingrid and Mercedes arrived, each with a big bag, before the sky changed color and separated us.

\- "The next time you see each other, will be in front of the village. One last word ? "  
\- "Why does it look like an execution ? "

At least the joke has relaxed the atmosphere, I kiss him one last time before following Mercedes. I'm glad it was she who came, there are no other people in the village except the Fraldarius famillie whom I trust so much. She is the mother I never had.

\- "We made you an outfit with Ingrid and Annette. I hope you like it. "  
\- "Everything pleases me if it makes you happy, to you, Felix and all the others. "  
\- "It's also your moment Sylvain. You have the right to be yourself. "

This kind of talk reminds me of someone. If I have the right then ...

\- "There is a little something ..."

..........................................

I went back alone to the village. Mercedes left to join Ingrid after having judged me ready.

The girls did a great job. They had to find one of my shirts because the coat is perfectly my size and the cups are a little inspired by Gautier. I'm not ashamed to be different finally, I dont hate my homeland nor its customs. In fact, I almost missed having a simple silk shirt rather than heavy animal skin. Each has its charm.

The whole thing was not as hot as the usual Sreng clothes, but light. In addition to the shirt, the pants, soft, gray salmon skin, almost black had the marks of scales that reminds me of Seteth and Flayn. The waistbands are the trademark of Glenn and Dimitri, they are as classy as they are useful.  
The first, black, supports a wolf skin cape across the chest (my first hunting trophy), the cape is tinged with red, to the ankles, the only element that brings me a little warmth. The other belts are as red as the cape and hold up my clothes around my waist, and a sword, or some other weapon, if I had one. Only my boots are usual, Annette had upturn the tent for found.

Mercedes gave me only one accessory, and it's more important than anything else to me.

A small snowdrops hang on a small loop of leather.

The one who usually attaches Félix's hair.

It was my only request, that Felix have the hair release for the occasion (if he agrees, obviously) but the flower is an effective surprise. More than that, she tied it in my hair like a headband. She's just long enough to feel it on my neck.

This little loop of leather brought me back to earth just with this caress : I will be married to the man I love.

..........................................

When I come out of the woods and see the houses, I freeze.

The whole village was decorated with flowers of automne and climbing plants.  
The tents have only one kind of flower that covers them, and make them unique. I wonder if ours has any.

The place is black with people, they are all there and greet me like a thunderclap.

\- "Welcome to the future marry !’’ Rodrigue wails with his arms up to the sky. To see him so enthusiastic is not so overwhelming.  
\- "Thank you all, it's beautiful. "

The square did not have the usual bonfire but a huge flower circle, on the ashes, where they were all mixing, without preference. The blazons had the same flowers that matched the tents decorate. Where did they even find all this in autumn ?

\- "Sylvain, I didn’t win our fight and I cant ask you anything. But please, do not take Felix for granted and make him always a little happier, days after days, for me. "  
\- "You have my word, future brother-in-law ! "

This time it's me taking Glenn in my arms and returning his welcome.

\- "I knew you were going to do it, the very day Annette came to see me to get you out of the well. Before you arrived, he had never been snide. "  
\- "It's good to know, will be bad sign if he stops treating me as an idiot, then ? "  
\- "This will be the apocalypse you mean ! "

We start laughing. I realy like this family crazy.

\- "You can at least threaten him Glenn, it's a bit of tradition. "  
\- "I leave you this place dad, he is more afraid of you than me ! "  
\- "I will be wise, don’t cancel anything ! "  
\- "I've been waiting for this for years, I never imagined that my son would find his soul mate. Don’t count on me to separate you ! "

This is the best evening of my life, I cant wait for Felix to arrive !  
A breath of air sweeps some flowers and petals flies in a beautiful whirlwind.

\- "Sorry for the delay, Felix didn’t want to go upstairs. "  
\- " I do what I want ! "

Seteth and Flayn had escorted Mercedes, Ingrid and a magnificent wolf. I could only see his face and hair flying in the petals.

I hold out my hand to help him down and he takes it.

\- "I still have the right to kiss you ? "  
\- "As much as you want but after. "

He had the same set as me, with navy blue and indigo tones, instead of the red and carmine of mine. He had everything to be a prince.

..........................................

The village is finally gathered around the flowerbed and my father brought us to the center.

Whether it's Sothis or good weather, I do not care. The sun sets and I lose myself in his eyes.

Everything is sweetest red, his eyes, his clothes, the sky and surely my face. Romanticism is not for me.  
He has a fucking snowdrop in his hair, hanging on my laced to leather. It fits her well.

I didn’t understand why Ingrid insisted on leaving my hair like that, she loves braiding. Mystery solved, I suppose.

But it makes me happy because Sylvain asked for it and it is very rare.  
He is finally himself. He save for the torment from his brother and proud to act according to his desires, without mask and without filters. I waited a long time to live this.

I leave my thoughts when he kisses me softly.

\- " It's already over ? I do not remember saying yes. "  
\- "Nah, but I wanted to. What did you mean after the ceremony ? I understood "after getting off the back of Seteth". "  
\- "IDIOT ! "

There is only him to circumvent such rules and make everyone laugh at the same time. Damn, must be the only ones in history to kiss the other one before the right moment, and hit the second one during the ceremony.


	12. You play with the big boys, now.

Once we kiss, Rodrigue gave us a torch and we had to relight the fire of the village together. To burn all the flowers was a pity but beautiful.  
Finally our tent was covered with snowdrops and was the only flower that was not destroyed today. Symbol of our union.

Married ... Felix and I were married !

I dont realize it yet. Even when Ingrid joined us with a whole range of very odd horseback riding.

\- "Happy union ! Léonie, Marianne and I have prepared this amenities for Seteth. You'll be able to mount it more easily and for future battles. Glenn even taught him some tricks. "  
\- "Thank you but why ? "  
\- "As silly wedding gifts. You offered them a horse to theirs, remember ? "  
\- "Yes I ... I just forget that we received gifts during a wedding. "  
\- "Why did I agree to marry you, call me back ..."

Certainly I received gifts to Gautier but never those that we offer with the heart.  
Ashe and Dedue offered a bow of remarkable quality to Felix and Dimitri to find the merchants of Gautier and to bring back board games, my favorites ! Annette, Mercedes and Rodrigue have prepared the whole party but that didn’t stop dady bear to preparing a new tent. Brand new with our colors and coats of arms and a lot of snowdrops everywhere too. He made the same gift to Glenn and Ingrid at their wedding, no favoritism.

I really like this flower even if Felix must hate it for what there did to me.

Late in the evening, or rather early in the morning, I only wait for a sign from him to go home.

...

What ? Do you really think that we have not benefited in all its years ?

..........................................

A few days later, all the tents are disassembled and taken into carts pull by the aurochs. All herds are requisitioned to pull the carts, filled with goods and foods. People dont go inside to not tired the animals unnecessarily.

Two groups are done : the first, with the villagers and soldiers who will join us later, go north to join the other villages. The second part goes to war against my brother.

They are balanced but Ingrid chose to leave with the villagers. Glenn was not against, of course, but it doesn’t correspond to the protective nature of that Valkyrie.

\- "Dont take nine months to get home, okay Glenn ? "  
\- "No worries, but why nine ? "

Subtlety has never been his forte. The entire army supported his general with congratulations and a laugh but he still has not understood.

Felix go with me on the back of Seteth despite his vertigo. The Wyvern had agreed to go to the battlefields if Flayn followed the villagers. Luckily, the little girl never refuses a itches from Alexander and play with him.

The plan is quite simple, like any battle plan. The Sreng warriors will invade Gautier through the ravine. A difficult path for as many men but allows a great effect of surprise. A good part of them will go to save the citizens held in the mines and I will face my brother. The other part of the army will prepare for the counterattack. If the citizens of Gautier rise up with us, there will be even more chance to bring peace.

Linhardt wants this meeting because it can save a lot of life and prevent the battle, according to him. Miklan put the people into slavery as redemption for delivering "the crown prince" to death. The death in question is the Sreng people because the flight of Felix didn’t go unnoticed jail that day. Miklan just linked each incident and made it a credible story.

So I'll go see my brother at the castle, with the Lance od Ruin and Felix, who refuses to let me go alone. Dimitri doesn’t want to come, even to represent the Sreng people, because he thinks he cant control himself, he leaves this role to his childhood friend.

..........................................

We go on foot, Seteth is our escape if it goes wrong. It remains hide among the snow and the rubble of the castle.

There is no patrol. All the guards are at the entrance, there are about twenty, close to the fight, experiment and armed. The others must be dead on the battlefields to the north.

I dont recognize the house of my childhood.

\- " Ready ? "  
\- "It must be, stay close to me, okay ? "  
\- "I can protect myself, thank you. "

He knows how to relax me and he is right : I have more worry to do for my head.  
When I go to the guards, their dont make anything. Uh ...

\- "I request an audience with The Margrave.’’  
\- "The Margrave has nothing to say to a soldier, go back to the front. "  
\- "I am not a soldier of Gautier. "

They seem to recognize the symbol on the spear and go to look for a servant.  
It's a good start.

\- "Do you think that's going to be okay ? "  
\- "Honestly I'm amazed that they did not recognize their enemies in front of them. Gautier soldiers or not, they are stupid. "  
\- "They probably have never seen, like me at the time. "

The guards come back and ask to follow them.

There is a big party inside, the ball room home once again the nobles of the country but it's so bland ...  
The air stinks incense and the artists are clearly not free of their gestures. We can even see the chains at their feet in addition to a vulgar iron circle around their throats. It's not even useful in case of escape, just an insult to human dignity.

Miklan is on a throne at the back of the room. Even his reign looks like a joke, not even credible. Some dancers are even attached to the "holy chair" by steel cables. He is finally a child who plays with the wings of the flies while laughing. The man I admired never existed.

\- "You !!? "  
\- " Hi brother. "

I can not say that I am happy to see you. The whole room stops and looks at us, many recognize me as Linhardt does in the woods. The whispers are heavy but nobody dares to speak clearly.

\- " How ? And you there behind ! You are the mountain wolf who kidnapp my brother ! GUARDS ! "  
\- "THERE WILL BE NOTHING !! "

The pommel of the lance slams on the ground and stops everything. The light is violent, like anger.

\- "The heir of the Margrave ! "  
\- "He was alive all this time ? "  
\- "Impossible, the territory was returned to find it. "

The murmurs were no more. Miklan continues his appearance games, based on fake feelings is a mistake. Byleth had explained it to us : even a stranger can not be killed by the margrave if he brings him the spear, if my brother loses his pedals, he will lose his armed defenses.  
Without Felix's presence by my side I'll be running away, I still dont want to face him. He has become a monster of cruelty, his face is hard and deformed by the scars of war.

\- "I'm not here to take you what you have Miklan, I'll only have one request. "  
\- " Not here. "  
\- "SO, before the people of Gautier I ask you : let this people go ! "  
\- "This savage has corrupted you. You are not my brother. "  
\- " SHUT UP ! I have never been ! The mask sets are finished Miklan. And these savages, as you call them, have brought me more than this chilling castle! We are like them, and I can no longer hide in the mountains knowing that I can unite these two peoples. "  
\- "Dont you have any pride ? I will never let my kingdom be defiled by the beats of the mountain ! "  
\- "You are the only beast of all history !’’ Felix couldn’t keep his venom any longer. But I will not have said better myself.

Miklan is furious. I catch the bone whistle that Glenn created to call Seteth, caution is the mother of safety.

\- "I kill every insect that you are and burn your species until nothing proves your existence ! GUARDS KILL ALL OF THEM !! "

I take the whistle and blows with all my might, there is no sound but a powerful roaring strikes the walls of the castle. Seteth breaks the windows of the ballroom and no one stops him : the wyverns are sacred here. Felix is faster and grabbed my arm to leave. There are no armed bow guards to stop us either.

Miklan is warned and the court too : the war will come and they will have a camp to choose from.

..........................................

Rodrigue leads the troops to save as many civilians as possible in the mines. I join him, furious and armed with the spear, to destroy the tunnels once the inhabitants evacuate. I would destroy each of the ignominy caused by my brother.

There's a lot of fighting, Felix joining Glenn to liberate the villages and I stayed with their father to finish the job. I do not worry, Miklan's strengths are only broken arms, untrained, compare to the Sreng elite who can hold a sword before they can talk. For decades, Gautier attacked, from generation to generation, the mountain people who learned to defend themselves. But they never had to resist an attack.

In a week the mines were destroyed by the Lance of Ruin.  
In three months, the villages were saved, civilians escorted safely and all chains broken.

People are not hostile, it's very reassuring. Days after days, I can see with my own eyes the union of peoples. It's no longer an impossible dream  
Finally, the spear may be terrible, but very effective. In bad hands, she wouldn’t have been such a symbol of hope.

..........................................

Sylvain's country is constantly surrounded by snow, even in summer. I have a lot of respect for this people who lived in the shadow of the mountain, without sun. Without the fighting to blush the ground, the landscape would have been beautiful to see. That a stupid mess !

Each village also has its military specialty. From ax to horse riding, everyone had a fighting style. Of course, it is impossible to defend oneself effectively with such methods, but to regroup them all in one army will have been very dangerous.  
Some of their generals even amazed me in their strategies. Not in their noble manner anyway, what is the use of scream his name all time ?! Or to ask to die in honor ? Stupid empty heads, Miklan will not do the same for you, so why sacrifice yourself ?

Well, it doesn’t matter. Without their army that has not yet returned from the North they have no chance. The speed with which we liberate the villages and take the ground will bring us a brilliant victory !


	13. Deliver–us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the last chapter. I hope you like this fic and I contitue to write (not corretly, I know ... sorry )

We moved mountains without knowing we could.

There were many victories, all the village guards laid down their arms, the last surrendered without a fight. The territory Gautier fell to the hand of Sreng, it remains only the castle and the border of the North.

Rodrigue and Felix send Glenn home with big kicks on the buttocks when Ingrid's delay was going to wait for 8 months. A few weeks later a new shipment arrived with as many warriors as possible and the birth of a small Ziporah. "The Fraldarius portrait " told us Mercedes.

All that is missing is Miklan's surrender for complete happiness.

...

\- "ALERT ! THE ARMY OF GAUTIER IS BACK ! "  
\- " Impossible ! We have stuck carrying the border ! "  
\- "How was he able to bring back his army without being spotted ? "  
\- "Dont panic, Lindhart warned me that the Margrave has no control over his troops. When they see the villagers safely they will stop. "  
\- "The human being panics easily and even more during the battle Sylvain. They will surely believe them taken as hostages. Says Byleth.  
\- "They always attack us and have always defended, there is no need to worry. "

Felix is the path of my reason.

The Sreng Army will reach the castle the next day to bring down Miklan. With this news, you can not go with your eyes closed.

Miklan is deceitful, he sacrificed his people to save time and bring back his defenses to the castle, for his person.

\- "Felix is right, except that this time the roles will be reversed ! Let's attack the castle before they can prepare a solid defense. There is nothing to lose by weakening them a little. Crossing the mountains didn’t help them. We cant go back after taking the whole territory. "

Dimitri has become a brave warrior and a good king. With him and Byleth, we cant lose !

..........................................

They are more than triple our number and not tiring. They had the best weapons and armor, it's Gautier's elite not peasants.  
The castle is guarded as an impregnable fortress. Their mages have burned the great forest to make it a muddy place, who know what other traps they have hidden under all this slush.  
The lines of fronts face each other. I'm on Seteth's shoulders, beside his majesty and the man I love.

\- "There is no way to reason with it. Is not it ? Not even a hope ?’’ I try anyway.  
\- " No. We dont change a beast mind, but we can stop it to prevent it from committing more crimes. "  
\- "I do not know if I can kill my own brother Felix. Even with a monster appearance. "

He catche my trembling hand. I didn’t even notice my panic.

\- "This is the last battle, Syl '. Then we will go home. We have a niece to meet and my brother to annoy. "

A family is waiting for us. We are certainly not the only ones, in front too. But they dont know that they can join them.

\- "I can try something. Not as heir but as a man. "  
\- "Syl ? "  
\- "Keep the troops as far as you can with Dimitri. I'll come back, I swear ! "  
\- "SYLVAIN NO ! "

I take off alone with Seteth, I can still hear the confusion of my departure but Felix restrains them. Byleth will be mad.

Seteth lands on a huge rock a little further from the middle of the battlefield. The soldiers didn’t move.

\- "MIKLAN ! COME HERE ! "  
\- " For what ? "

The soldiers retreated to let their leader, I recognize some who lived in the castle. My brother is wearing a knight armor of the fortress, as black as the last time he tried to kill me.

\- "You dont have to fight, no family is taken in hostage ! They can join them. Our only target is you. Let's face it and finish it. "  
\- "Nobody will leave this fight, at the least escape I will execute all the fugitives ! "

Despite these words, a murmur was propagating in the ranks.

\- "Are you afraid of beat me ?! "  
\- " Talk for you ! I see you trembling from here little brother. Like the good old times. "

He is right, without Felix I have no courage. But I swore to come back and he will not be ashamed of having chosen me ! Not today ! I've made my decision !

\- "Is not you able to do the dirty work yourself ?! Come take my head as you always wanted ! If you dont do it, I will come and your soldiers will not be able to stop me ! I challenge you ! "

I send Seteth back to Sreng, I only have the spear, shining with bloodlust and my armor. My trick will not work as they work on Glenn.  
The troops retreat after a long whisper : they want the challenge and Miklan doesn’t have a word to say.  
If he dont fight, he will not have control over them anymore.

Finally he moves forward.

Swords, spears and masses strike shields and armor. The horses neigh and I hear the only wyverne roar. The noise forms a deafening music, my heart takes the same rhythm : It is the war song of Gautier.

\- "This time I will fight you like a enemies Miklan. "

..........................................

It's horrible.

I have seen many battles since I was a warrior. I went through territory before getting caught by the soldiers in front, I suffered humiliation, tying for their eyes in a reception. Then I killed and liberated an entire people with mine. Nothing scares me even Sylvain's brother.

But I have never been so terrorized as now : Soldiers strike their shields like a thousand thunders. Animals are crazy for fear, Seteth is as scary as me.  
Gautier's riders surrounded them and the cuirass solder closed the circle pointing their spears towards the interiors. If they recoil, they will impale at once. The lugubrious litany continues.

It's not two men who will fight but two wild beasts that will kill each other.

Vibrations accelerate when they start to turn around. A viper flee a few meters from me, the birds have already desert the scene. The mountain wait.

The weapons clash and despite the distance of an entire field, I recoil, frighten.

Why doesn’t it end quickly with a fire ?

The parries with the spear continue and repel each other. With the cuirassiers that surround them I can only see their movements sometimes.  
I can better see the fight on Seteth's shoulders. Unfortunately, both are fighting the same shade of red hair and black armor that covers them.  
An explosion of fire and lava sweeps the ring, Ragnarök ! Sylvain momentarily takes over but the beast takes the spear with force and throws him to the ground.

The red light illuminates the whole territory.

Sylvain manages to avoid the spears of the cuirassiers and gets back up after a roll. He is badly injured, his entire torso is covered with blood.

\- "Dont die, or I kill you ! "

..........................................

Miklan took the spear. He is fascinated by the shade of red.

\- "Did you hide that from me ? Finally a weapon that I like. I think I'll keep it. "  
\- "You will not be able to use it completely ! "  
\- "When I have torn your heart and recover your emblem, so. "

It is no longer a fight but a fight to the death. Miklan have let go his weapon and I get it back. I will not die.  
He attacks me and persecutes me on all sides and kills with a blow, without the will, the soldier behind me. The spear had pierced him through the back of his neck.  
He doesn’t even have a look for him. It pisses me off !

The light become black.

\- " What's happening ?! You lose control ! "  
\- "Really stupid. "

It pierces me suddenly in the abdomen. The blade is not out, the gem mocks me like the night in the ravine. She wants to see what I'm worth ?

PERFECT !!

\- "RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

I break the shaft of the spear in a cry of pure rage and come out the blade of my body.

The second after my brother is dead, the blade in the heart to the hilt.

..........................................

The kingdoms of Gautier and Sreng are united the next day, the arms are ranged and the families reunited. The war is over after ten months of fighting and several generations of conflict.

Seteth is flying off after the fight and found Flayn at the lake. Rodrigue, Dimitri and Byleth have taken matters into their own hands. The soldiers left their armor on the spot to join their families more quickly. No villages were destroyed, all survived and are free.

Everyone is mobilized to help citizens, break chains and heal them. So mixed, people can not distinguish who was from the north or the mountains. The foods are shared, the roofs and the beds are offered so that everyone can rest. The cultures finally got mixed up and the businesses started again.

Sylvain is awake a month later, the longest healings of his life. He was looked after in his room in the Gautier castle, there at all to begin. Felix didn’t leave him once and when he finally woke up it was to give him the most violent slap in the story.

Once recovered from his wounds, Sylvain went north and, for days with Felix, searched for the route that Gautier's army had taken. A huge tunnel was there and with the little magic he had left, he and Lance, he destroyed the side of the mountain to open the borders.  
Since that day, the Lance of Ruin has never shone and the heir Gautier has never again been able to use magic.

The first person to borrow this new passage was Glenn and his family, who was just last with other villagers.  
The sun was no longer hidden by the shadow of the mountain and the summer snow melted in a few hours.

Gautier was the first kingdom without a monarchy.

..........................................

Sylvain invited me to go around the estate when we had just finished installing the tent. He has not changed in five years and yet he is another man.

A man able to face a demon and stay scared by my father at the same time.

I was really scared for him but I constantly trust him. During his one-month coma, the days were not unbearable as there thought Ingrid. While he was only sleeping, but he was peaceful and I like to watch over him when he is relaxed, He is beautiful when he sleeps. And I knew he would not take too long to wake up, called the soul mate's instinct.

\- "By the way, Felix ! "

Really better when he sleeps !

\- "Sleep, we'll see tomorrow. It's night. "  
\- "Do you think you would like to help some orphans and expand the family ? "  
\- "Glenn and my father are going to be unlivable. "  
\- "As if it was not already the case. Feliiiiix, do you prefer enlarge the family or give me a dance ? It has been a long time. "  
\- "Too late for dance ! "  
\- "It's a yes ?"  
\- " Idiot. "

An idiot who I can never say "no" but my idiot anyway !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your look ! And comment, I read every all of them !
> 
> I write the French version, (in my firth language) and start a another sylvix fic soon !


End file.
